The Stoll Family One Shots
by marykate3000
Summary: Katie and Travis got married, had kids. Take a look into their lives before the GGWII. Will not make sense if you haven't read the first two stories of the trilogy, but you can still read if for enjoyment.
1. Travis' daughter and Katie's son

**One-Shot 1: Travis' daughter and Katie's son**

Katie Gardner—or should I say Stoll—was sitting on a rocking chair. Not that she was old, she was just trying to get Travis Stoll's daughter to shut up and go to sleep.

As she sat there letting the baby suck on her breast she wondered why Travis Stoll's daughter couldn't be like her son, quiet. Now that she realized it, her son never really cried unless if he got hurt.

Like every night he'd be asleep—or so she thought so, she didn't know her son was an insomniac—and every morning he'd just be sitting in his crib hugging his blanket waiting for her to get him out so he could live his baby existence.

She'd always notice he slept more than his sister in the mornings, but she still didn't know why.

"Is the demon causing you trouble?" A male voice asked. She shot him a look.

"Don't say that! She's your own daughter!" Katherine snapped. And then like on cue, the "demon" started crying. She quietly swore and started to comfort the baby.

"Ugh, why can't I just get a break?" Travis smiled.

"You clearly don't know how to silence her." He said once the baby quieted down and Katie set her back down in the cradle and the baby fell asleep. She put her hands on her hips.

"Okay Mr. Stoll, if you're so experienced in taking care of babies then when she cries at night you take care of her." He picked Katie up bridal style.

"Okay MRS. STOLL, I will."

* * *

><p>The next night she heard the usual crying of their daughter. Travis got up like he was the king of the world and Katie got up and followed.<p>

She couldn't wait to see how this was going to happen.

He walked into her room and took out the baby. He held the baby close to him and then put his finger on her lips.

The baby instantly shut up and started to coo. Katie stared at Travis in amazement.

"H-how the… how the fuck to do you do that?" She asked stunned. He put the baby back down in the crib and started walking out.

"When my mom wasn't a fashion designer she babysat for a living." He grimaced at the times when he, his brother, and his mother lived in a shitty apartment and hardly scraped by. "And whenever a kid would cry she just did that and stared at the thing for a long time and then it'd shut up. I think that's what she did with me and Conner."

They walked past the boy's room and then they both heard crying. They both looked at each other and swung the door open.

They both peered over the crib. To their surprise, there was nothing wrong with the baby, or so they thought so.

"Why are you crying little boy?" Katie cooed as she picked the small baby up. The baby hugged her chest and started crying even more.

After several attempts at trying to make him sleep, including the thing that Travis did, the baby was still crying.

And after a day and a half of this, they concluded that the boy had insomnia from the help of doctors and reasoning that Hermes had insomnia as well.

And that was the last of their worries.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this was short but I wanted it to be short and sweet, well kind of. And if you're a new comer then hello! You'll probably not get any of this but I still hope you'll enjoy. These are just a series of one-shots so this isn't the last one I guess. So yea, thanks for reading and PEACE!<strong>


	2. Jeans

**One-Shot 2: Jeans**

Jacob Stoll sat there examining the colors he could choose. His hand glided over the large gauze Band-Aid wrapped around his head and his fingers graced over the large blood spot on it.

He cringed at the thought of falling down the stairs. But he was all to blame; he wasn't looking where he was going as he drew his masterpieces. His mother always freaked out when she found his all bloody and on the floor but his father just acted like it was a normal thing.

Often times Jacob would hear his mother yelling at his father for lending the children his genes and making them crazy. At that time Jacob didn't know what kind of 'genes' she was talking about so he thought she meant 'jeans'.

He was sure that he didn't wear his father's jeans so he went to his twin and asked her. They sat in the backyard and he watched her hang off a branch of a tree upside-down. He tried to point out to her that he could see her underwear as she hung off the tree in a sundress but she just ignored him. Finally he asked,

"_Do you wear Dad's jeans?"_ he asked her mentally since he was a mute but could speak to people with God blood in them. She looked at him and laughed.

"Why would I?" she laughed. "He's a boy and they'd be too big for me!" Her brown waves moved around freely as she continued to laugh at him.

"_Well,_" he started. _"Mommy said something about 'jeans' and Dad passing them onto us. Do you know what that means?" _She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Mama's a scientist right?" she asked. He nodded. "She talks about sciency stuff all the time, maybe 'jeans' have to do with science!"

"_Hm," _he muttered. He didn't really believe it. Jeans aren't scientific so how could Hailey even think that? Hailey swung and grabbed onto the gauze on his head. He was about to snatch it back but then as stealthy as Hailey was, she fell right onto of him with her pointy elbow crushing his head.

Katherine Stoll was in the Living Room of her house doing paper work when she heard a loud scream. She dropped her laptop and ran to the backyard. "It's your fault your head was right there!" she heard her daughter scream.

"_Yea and it's your fault that you fell on me elbow first!"_ Katie opened the door and she saw her children lying on the floor. One had a bleeding head and the other one hand a broken elbow.

She smacked her forehead but lifted the two children up and took them into the house. As Jacob was being hauled away he listened to his mother curse at his father and how crazy he made them. He looked at Hailey who was listening too.

After being mended up their mother was scolding them. (Well, mainly Hailey.) "If you know that you're gonna fall off the tree then don't climb it!" she exclaimed. But of course, Hailey would never follow that logic as she would fall on Jacob millions upon millions of times in her short lifetime from that same tree.

While Katie was in mid-sentence, Hailey blurt out, "Mommy, what are jeans?" Katherine stared at her daughter.

"What kind of _ (you can choose what kind of genes/jeans you think she says.) do you mean honey?" she replied taking a deep breath. Hailey started to twiddle her fingers.

"Well JACOB," Jacob gave her a dirty look. "Came to me asking what you mean by Dad giving us 'jeans'. What kind of jeans are you talking about? Blue jeans?" Both twins were surprised when their mother burst out laughing.

"Mommy it isn't funny," Hailey said softly as her lip quivered. Jacob just sat there not saying really anything. Katie opened her eyes and saw her daughter almost in tears so she brought her into a warm embrace while not crushing her broken elbow.

"I'm sorry," Katie said softly. And yet again Jacob felt awkward because it was a girl thing so he tried sneaking away but his head hurt so he just lay there in pain while watching his mother and sister having a girl moment. He wondered how his father could live with these girls. But then he remembered his father questioning it too when it was the week when if you irked just a little bit (Occasionally Travis told his son never to marry a crazy woman like Katie.) she would be pissed off.

She had told them what genes were and how everybody had them.

When Travis Stoll came home his daughter came up to him and yelled, "YOU HAVE BAD GENES!" and then walked away.

Travis stood there in confusion until he yelled for his wife to get her 'sexy ass' over here.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha oh little kids. Sorry for not updating for a long time but I had no inspiration until now. So thanks for reading! <strong>


	3. The Lullaby

**One-Shot 3: The Lullaby**

Travis Stoll made his way to the front steps of his house. It was three something A.M. and he had just come back from his job at the White House. The government computer system department (that would be him plus a bunch of other people.) had been busy all night trying to hack into North Korea's computer system. And to no avail, they still couldn't hack onto the database.

As he searched lazily for his key he thought about what his brother said. "Hey, at least you don't have to take pictures of bloody bodies," Connor mused a while back as he took a picture of his daughter, Jana. "Taking pictures of nice living things is nice once in a while." Connor worked as a NYC crime scene photographer person.

He found the house key and jabbed it into the door knob then he twisted and the door opened.

He entered the house. It was clean as usual, he smiled at the thought at Katie yelling at him for being disorganized and how she wasn't going to clean the house anymore. But yet she always did because she hated when she saw messy rooms as did their son Jacob.

He headed upstairs and was about to walk into his and Katie's room when he saw his small son sitting in the hallway looking at frog that he probably caught outside in the backyard. "Hey Kiddo," Travis yawned as he messed up his kid's hair which was already all messy probably from Hailey tugging at Jacob's hair all the time.

Jacob looked up with his big hazel eyes and blinked a few times before saying, _"Hi dad, what are you doing home so late?"_

Travis smiled, "Work," he replied.

Jacob let go of the frog for a moment but then re-caught it as it tried to hop away. _"Oh," _Jacob replied. Travis knew that Jacob wanted to ask more but he knew no matter how much he would ask about his father's job, his father wouldn't tell him. Part of some government thing where you couldn't tell anything about your job and such.

In which Hailey later in life said, "Wow, that's just a bunch of bullshit right there." And then that earned a 'HAILEY!' from their mother, a laugh from their father, a small smile from her brother, and a confused look from her little sister.

Jacob said goodbye and left his father to let the frog free. Travis made his way to his bedroom and swung open the door like he'd usually do to annoy Katie Stoll. He was going to annoy her awake but then he remembered that she gave birth just a few days ago.

He looked at his wife whose head was buried into his pillow. There were bags under her eyes and the whole time at the hospital she was freaking out about how they gods would curse their newly born daughter and if she was the actual one to be the host of Gaea.

He assured her not to worry until they grew up, which he thought would be a long time but little did he know how much he would miss them being small and how he'd think how fast the years gone by.

She opened one eye and gave him a dirty look. He just smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes out of sleep and he went over to the drawer and pulled out a t-shirt and boxers and changed into them.

He glanced over to her and wondered how he got lucky in marrying somebody so beautiful and smart… the list could go on and on. He was about to get into bed until he heard the shrill cry of a baby.

Both parents of the crying child averted their attention to the crying and Katie started to get up zombie like. She let out a yelp as her husband shoved her back onto the bed. "You're not getting out of bed Gardner," he said sternly.

"But Travis you've—" but he didn't let her finish as he pushed her back onto the bed.

"You go to sleep; I didn't give birth to a baby, did I?" She gave him a look but tried to get up again.

"Yea, but still—"

"Sleep Gardner," he said firmly. But he didn't have to say anything because she was already passed out by the time he pushed her back to the bed.

He stumbled out of the bedroom and made his way to the room at the far left near the stairway. He creaked the door open and saw a moving figure in a crib. He let out a sigh walked into the room. He took the small a few day old baby out of the crib and held it close to him.

"You better not want milk because if you do, you're screwed Rose," he muttered as Rosie continued to cry. He lifted her up and put his finger against her puckered lips and shh-ed her.

But it still didn't succeed. He walked around the room muttering sweet nothings in her ear trying to get her to be quiet. He let out a groan when he realized he'd have to go his last resort that he didn't have to go to for Hailey and Jacob. The man was going to sing.

Now everybody at camp were decent singers (it was kinda of a given for half-bloods but an extra given to Apollo kids.) but it didn't mean that any of them liked singing unless you were an Apollo kid.

He sat at the window sill and stared outside at the night sky. The small girl looked out too with her mixed eyes of blue and green. (A/n: one of her eyes are green, one of her eyes are blue.) And that was when he started singing silently. It was so quiet that only he and Rose could hear.

She stopped crying and just stared at his lips which were slowly reciting a French lullaby. (A/n: I have no idea what Travis should be singing but just insert some sort of French lullaby in the context and you'd be good.) He made his way to the rocker and sat on it slowly rocking while still singing softly.

Rosalie made a few yawns before closing her eyes and falling to sleep. Travis was going to get up and put the baby back in the crib but his body decided he was too tired so his eyes shut and he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Katie Stoll woke up to find her husband not to be next to her. She rubbed her eyes and got out confused.<p>

She passed Hailey's room and peered in. She saw a small lump under the covers of the bed and wavy brown hair sticking out of the entrance of the start of the blanket. She smiles and walks into the room and uncovers the six-year-olds head and kisses Hailey's forehead before moving on to check on Jacob.

Jacob was sprawled on the floor like a blonde cat under the window hugging a pillow. She silently laughed and lifted him onto his bed and left him to sleep.

Katie assumed that Travis was downstairs doing something like making coffee or doing something crazy like almost killing himself from doing something dangerous but which he claimed was the 'most awesomest thing ever'. She stopped at Rosalie's room and opened the door.

She was met by a grown man gently cradling a small child in his sleep. "Travis?" she asked. He opened one tired eye and smiled his crooked smile at her that all of their children, their children's children, and etc. would inherit. She let out a sound of awe thinking about what he had just done for her considering that he came home in the middle of the night and took care of a baby just for her.

"Hey Gardner," he replied as he got up and put the small baby into the crib. He walked up to her and kissed her softly before walking past her and back to their bedroom to pass out on the bed.

"How did you make her fall asleep?" Katie asked him, even though she thought she already knew the answer.

He kept walking without looking back at her. "I sang," he replied as it was no big deal.

Katie Gardner almost crashed into the wall. "YOU WHAT?" she shrieked in disbelief. He laughed at her reaction as he pulled at her arms to stop her from crashing.

"Ce n'est pas grand chose," Travis replied. (A/n: I know all of you will hate me for using French when I know no French but I just had to, DON'T YELL AT ME! I didn't use Google translate this time though… I USED REAL FRENCH SPEAKERS!) He stared at her blank look. "It means it's not a big deal. Gods Katie, aren't you supposed to be the smartass in this relationship?"

A look of irritation flashed in her eyes but she went back to, "You sang?" He let out a groan and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Yes, Gardner, I sang. I sang to a freaking baby," he replied. "Now, will you shut up about it?" She didn't reply so he let go of her shoulders and walked to the bedroom.

Katie followed him and as she closed the door she said, "Oh, so I've known you for more than 10 years and Rose only has known you for a few days and you sing for her. Wow, so much love Travis, so much love."

He threw a pillow at her face to make her shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>This may have been a little OOC but oh well, it was as fluffy as I'm going to get. These series of one-shots are probably going to be all happy. The reason why is because if you've haven't read any of the books in the trilogy it gets pretty dark and depressing. I mean I don't blame you if you don't want to read a rated M story (because that's the first book in the trilogy… :P) but to sum it up the first book is ok and happyish. Then the second book is happyish in the beginning but then it turns bad and dark and not happy at all. Then the third book I'm still working on so I won't give any spoilers for that but so far it's tumbling into darkness. And I've already spoiled it for my trilogy readers by saying it was a trilogy… oh well. <strong>

**And if you've haven't read any of the books in the trilogy then yes, Travis speaks French. Why you ask? Because he is Travis Fucking Stoll and he is amazing. :D **

**Also going back to the Trilogy I've never made my characters talk about Travis' job because at that time I had no idea what Travis should be so I just floated along never saying what he did. BUT NOW I HAVE AN EXCUSE HUZZAH! Hooray for figuring out things at the last moment!**

**And I just realized that this is the longest one-shot I wrote for you guys! Haha okay byeeee! **


	4. Flying

**One-Shot 4: Flying**

Rosalie Carolina Stoll sat on the grass watching her siblings soar through the sky with their father. She longed to fly with them and touch the sky but her mommy and daddy told her that she was too little to fly.

So she was stuck to the ground staring enviously at her siblings.

Ever since a small memory of somebody singing (a/n: Oh my god memories of being a few days old. Not realistic but oh well, just pretend it's normal :P) softly into her ear and staring blankly into the black and white stars she was fascinated with the sky ever since.

The sky often confused her as it changed colors throughout the day. At first she was confused by that. But when she questioned why the sky changed her mother explained that in order for night and day to happen the sky has to change. "And that's when the stars come out to say hello to you," Katie Gardner said with a soft smile.

Rosie pointed to herself. "To me?" she asked. Katie smiled as she looked out the window of her youngest daughter's room. After a while she nodded as she looked at Rosalie staring out the window with her big eyes. She moved the hair covering the small child's forehead and planted a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Yes darling, always for you," she replied softly as Rose yawned and started blinking rapidly as the sleep caught up with her. Once Rose closed her eyes Katie Stoll stood up and left with a small smile on her face.

So now Rosalie Stoll sat there one the soft grass staring for days on end. And one of those days she came up with an idea. It was a smart idea, well a smart idea in her five year old judgment skills.

When Hailey and Jacob weren't outside she went to the side of the house, her faithful kitten cat thing (little did she know it was a Chimera…) followed her by her bare feet. Now, you might be wondering why a little girl like her would be walking around barefooted.

Rose would have just laughed at you. "The grass is soft," she'd reply in a dreamy state that would no longer be with her anymore after her 12 years of age. "The soil feels great between your toes," she'd look at you with her green and blue eyes and smile. "You'll just have to try it out sometime,"

She made the ivy make a stairway for her as she watched the plants slowly curl up the bricks. The plants stopped growing and so like a princess, she picked up part of the skirt of her white sundress and proceeded to climb up the wall to the roof.

She almost slipped a couple of times but whenever she did the vines would wrap around her wrists or ankles to hold her in place until she was stable.

Once she found herself on the roof she stood and stared for a while to marvel at the sky. She was so close to it. She reached out her hand to try to touch it but all she felt was the warm breeze brushing against her small fingers. She closed her eyes for a moment and let the breeze rush through her long thin blonde hair. She could smell the smell of diner being cooked and it made her tummy rumble.

But she ignored her hunger and focused on what her mission was. As she stood by the edge she thought about what she had to say in order to fly. She heard them say it a million of times, then why couldn't she remember it?

She thought long and hard as she sat on the edge of the roof with her tiny feet hanging off the edge. Then the word came to her head and she almost said it out loud but she didn't want to fly right then and there so she covered her mouth so she wouldn't be caught off surprise to find herself floating in mid-air.

So she stood up and took a deep breath. She shut her eyes as the word that would give her the privilege to touch the sky and say hello to the stars ran through her head a million times before she ran off and jumped muttering that damn word.

_"Maia."_

* * *

><p>Katie Stoll was busy mixing something in a pot as she talked to her husband. Her eyes wandered for a while as she was talking.<p>

"So anyway Miranda—OH MY GODS, TRAVIS!" her eyes opened wide in shock as she pointed out the window.

Travis spun around and saw their daughter plummeting to the ground with her arms spread wide as if she was a bird.

He swung the door open and ran outside in record speed with his arms out ready to catch her.

* * *

><p>Rosalie Stoll opened her eyes. Things were in slow-motion and she didn't know why. Was this how flying was like? It wasn't at all on what she imagined. First of all, she was falling. 'I don't think you can call that flying' she thought.<p>

She saw a tall man in all black stand in the background—well at least she thought he was in black, she couldn't really tell due to her one eye colorblindness. He looked scary. She hoped that he wouldn't ever meet her. His skull ring pointed at her and he was muttering things that she couldn't hear.

In fact, she could hear nothing. But slowly sounds came rushing to her like marathoners running to the finish line. She thought she would be met by the sounds of birds chirping and wind chimes flowing in the wind. But instead she heard screaming. She wasn't the one screaming. It sounded a lot like her mother. She blinked for a while but realized it was her mother.

She looked at the ground. There was grass so even if she did fall she would be fine, right? She could just control it to wrap it around her and cradle her, right? But as she waved her arms she realized that she couldn't, it wasn't easy like the ivy.

That was when she started panicking. This time speed caught up with her and she was plummeting to the ground. But for some reason… she wasn't scared. She didn't scream and all the panic escaped her. She was almost near the ground until…

A pair of arms caught her. Strong sturdy arms that were so familiar. The same warm arms that held her when she wanted to see things from a higher perspective even in the times when she could fly but chose not to.

She looked up. "Daddy?" A look of relief flashed through the man's face as he brought her in an embrace. She was soon met by another embrace. She looked through the tangle of arms and saw her mommy. Her head was buried in daddy's chest. Rose felt the chest of her mother shaking.

Past the tangle of arms she saw her siblings peering through the window of their kitchen to see what was going on. Jacob was staring at Rose with an ounce of anger and Hailey was just confused.

She looked for the man in black. But where ever she looked, he was nowhere to be found. But soon she was whisked away inside and sat down.

"What in the world were you thinking?" her mother questioned. "You could've died Rose!"

"But mom—"

"And jumping off the roof!" her mom exclaimed. "What in the name of Zeus made you think of that?" Rosie opened her mouth to talk but her mom kept interrupting her.

"Katie!" Travis yelled. "Let the girl talk!" Katie Stoll shut up and watched her daughter.

"I was trying to fly!" Rose said.

Hailey—who was hiding in the corner started laughing, "You need shoes to fly Rosie!"

Rose brightened up. "Okay! Let me get my shoes!" She hopped off the stool she was sitting on but Travis lifted her back onto the chair.

"N-no, you need shoes like this," he took off his shoes and said the word 'maia'. Rose watched in excitement as wings sprouted from the sides of the heel.

"Woah, do my shoes do that?" she asked.

Jacob spoke up, _"No, you need to steal them!"_

All of the people in the room with Hermes blood smiled a little bit and Katie Gardner just let out a sigh. "Well after all these years of the children of Hermes taking them I'd think that it's not stealing them anymore," she said.

"Wait, how do you steal shoes that are your size?" Rose asked.

"You just put your feet in the shoe and it forms with your shoe size so it's not like you have to steal them every time your shoe size changes," her father explains.

"Then why can't I have shoes like that?" Rosie asked again.

And like the answer they gave her until next year, it was, "Because you're too young."

* * *

><p>The next day Rose sat on the front step of her house. She couldn't do anything ever since the day she jumped off the roof. Jacob and Hailey were too busy doing things that they did like run all over the neighborhood screaming (well Hailey screaming) that there was a giant rabbit chasing them.<p>

Then suddenly the man in black appeared next to her. "Good, you're okay," he said.

She stared at him for a while. His skin was olive colored and it looked like he hadn't had enough sleep. His fingers were bony but she noticed a gold ring on his left ring finger. "My mommy tells me not to talk to strangers," she piped up.

He smiled a little and ruffled up her hair. "Because your mommy is smart. What does your daddy tell you?"

"He tells me to talk to strangers but then mommy hits him and then daddy just kisses her," He smiles a little bit more.

"Typical," he said under his breath.

After a while of just sitting there she asks, "Why were you at my house yesterday?"

He stands up and darkness slowly takes him to a place she doesn't know about. "I was just making sure that a little girl who wasn't supposed to die didn't die yet." And with that he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Seven years later…<strong>

She walked outside and was met by the cold wind of winter. She wasn't supposed to go outside yet but she wanted to anyway. She sat on the snow covered porch and saw the tree in which Hailey used to swing on.

Before Jacob moved out he would just stand by that tree and stare blankly at its trunk as if he was waiting for Hailey to get on that tree and fall so he would catch her. She didn't cry anymore about Hailey and her Father dying, but it still made her heart slow down and get into all sorts of knots.

Her mother wasn't the same anymore. Ever since Travis died she was depressed. It was as if Travis Stoll was her life source. The only thing keeping Katie from doing something stupid was Rose. Rosie was still a child and she needed somebody to take care of her under the laws rule.

Rose walked over to the side of the house and stared at the ivy covered wall. That was when she realized that she was the strong one out of all of the tri-bloods. She was the only one who wouldn't allow themselves to break, to absolutely shatter.

But as she leaned against the wall, she murmured, "If only if the man in black wouldn't have made sure I didn't die, then I wouldn't have to go through all of this shit."

But at that time she didn't know how hard life could be on her. Life would be harsh to that little girl who jumped off the roof thinking she could fly and talk to the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>Now this one was a little bit angsty but I felt throughout TNG Rose was a little bit undeveloped and she stayed that way. So I wanted to work on her character a little more here. Now yea I broke my own rules. Only part of this was happy and it went on after the GGWII. Also it kinda incorporated with the one-shot before this so I guess this is a two-shot...<strong>

**And I wanted to incorporate the relationship between Rose and Katie because yet again I failed to write about that in TNG. So hello Rose. Welcome to reality. **


	5. Bows and Ribbons

**One-Shot 5: Bows and Ribbons**

"Look what I've got!" Jana Stoll squealed as she ran over to her cousin, Hailey Stoll.

She shoved over a box full of clip on ribbons and bows. "Where did you get these?" Hailey asked in awe as she picked up a blue one that reminded her of her love interest Alex. Jana jumped on the balls of her feet before saying anything.

"Grandma gave them to us! Do you want to put them in our hair?" the younger girl squealed. Jana was younger by one year.

A small smile spread across the older girl's face. "No… I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>Jacob Stoll sat in his room drawing trying to distance his contact with girls. He lived with too many girls. He wished that either his parents or his aunt and uncle would decide to have a baby boy so he could play with him. But his parents said that Rose was the last baby they were ever going to have together and Aunt Naomi apparently almost died giving birth and was too scared to do it again.<p>

But didn't storks deliver babies? He could understand why his parents didn't want a baby. Babies could be expensive! His parents probably couldn't afford another one. But at that time he didn't bother to count how many 0's both of his parent's had on their pay checks. Plus having Hailey was tough enough.

But he didn't understand how Uncle Connor and Aunt Naomi didn't want a baby. Sure, she had to go through nine months of being cranky, throwing up, having a big belly, getting stretch marks and so. And when the time came her tummy had to hurt a lot, but at the end you had a baby, right? How could you possibly die from your tummy hurting?

One day he asked that question to his father. "I don't know," Travis replied. "Why do you ask?"

_"Well, Aunt Naomi almost died from having a baby, but don't storks give you the baby? I mean you just have to sit there with your tummy hurting for a few hours and then the stork comes and gives you your baby right? So I don't understand why she would almost die," _Jacob explained.

Travis just looked at his son for a while before calling for Katie Stoll because he didn't know how to respond. Katie Gardner just kissed her son on the forehead and told him how silly he was before leaving to do anything else.

It was weird how his mother could do that and everything would be fine, no questioned would be asked, it would just be peaceful inside his mind.

He looked down on his paper and discovered a drawing of a stork on his paper. Just as he was getting back to getting lost in his thoughts his bedroom door was swung open violently and his twin sister and cousin were standing there.

_"Wha—"_

Before he could finish on what he was saying Hailey put a bow on his short hair. "Awww," Jana cooed behind her as the younger girl attentively started putting on other ribbons and bows in his hair.

He let go of his pencil and tried to take one off of his head but Hailey swatted it. "Don't you dare!" she squeaked as she continued to apply more bows and ribbons on his hair.

_"Why can't I take them off?"_ he asked.

"Because if you do I'll bite your hand off,"

He looked at her skeptically. She couldn't really do that, right? But then he remembered her eating steak and shuddered at the thought. _"Which hand?"_ he asked with a gulp.

She smiled. "You know which one,"

He stared at her for a while. If his six year old self would know the word 'bitch' then he would have used it in a sentence that would go like this: You cruel, cruel bitch.

And of course Hailey would have just smiled and continued on what she was doing.

He looked at Jana to try to use the guilt look that she always fell into when you gave it to her. But she just avoided using eye contact with him.

I wanted to think that Hailey was kidding when she was going to chop off his hand but a creeping thought always got into his train of thoughts of if she was actually going to do it. But she couldn't do it, right? His mother would be mad at her if she did so anyways. He didn't really know about his father. He'd probably just react in a way that Katie would find inappropriate and then she'd slap him and tell him it was his fault that their oldest daughter was crazy like she always did when Hailey did something harmful or crazy or something that Hailey or Travis would do.

He gulped as Hailey applied the last ribbon. "Aw! You look so pretty!" she cooed.

_"I'm not supposed to look pretty!" _he yelled. Being pretty was definably not in his life agenda. He would have winced if he ever found out in the future when they were 14 she would try to paint his nails while he was passed out.

Just then the door opened.

"What—" Katie Gardener walked into the room with a baby on her hip. Her eyes widened when she saw her son's head covered in bows. A small smile crosses her lips before Jacob yells out.

_"The crazy girl was going to cut off my hand!" _

Hailey winced as her mother let out a shrill, "HAILEY KAREN STOLL!"

As her mother drags her out of the room to give her a stern talk she yelps out, "I was only kidding," she pauses a little bit before saying. "Ok, maybe I was kidding."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know why I felt like crying when I was writing this one-shot. I seriously don't know why. So here is the introduction of Jana to the one-shots! If you don't read my trilogy then Jana is basically Connor and his wife's daughter. YEP.<strong>

**I don't really have anything to say. But today I found out that people who are from the mid-west (like me) say you'll like yull like bull. I learnt that in choir when we were singing Over The Rainbow and my choir teacher us that we can't say you'll like the way we usually say it because it sounds lazy. :P. But then again people from the mid-west also have nasally accents. Trust me sometimes when I hear my own voice I think, wow, so freaking nasally. **

**So this is a weird question but how do you say you'll?**


	6. Meat

**One Shot 6: Meat**

Travis Stoll was just sitting at home staring at squirrels when he heard the familiar sound of two 13 year old twins fighting.

He just went back to staring at squirrels until he heard a loud sound of a knuckle colliding with a face. He groaned and walked away from the window to see what was going on.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked.

Both of them were ignoring him. Well, Jacob was yelling too loud for any of them to hear them. A little blonde girl by the age of seven was sitting in between them looking worried. _"WAS IT REALLY NECESSARY TO FUCKING PUNCH ME IN THE FACE?" _Hailey stared at him with her arms crossed.

"YES!" she argued back. "Because your stupid face irritated me," By now Rosalie had gotten up and hid behind her father gently tugging at his t-shirt. He gently patted her on the head as he kept standing there waiting for them to realize he was right there.

_"SO YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FREAKING FACE?" _Jacob yelled. He took his hand off his eye and there lay a bruise surrounding his eye.

"YES!" Hailey opened her mouth to say something else about his ungodly face but she quickly shut it as she saw her father standing there.

Jacob turned around and grew silent. _"Uh… hey Dad…"_

Travis took Jacob by the arm and led him to the kitchen. As Katie would do, he was going to try to heal him. But not the way she would do it.

He sat his son down on a chair and walked to the freezer and grabbed a steak. Then he walked over and slammed it on the wound. _"Is this sanitary?"_ Jacob asked. Travis rolled his eyes on how much Jacob and Rose reminded him of Katie.

He pressed the steak even more onto Jacob's face. "Yes, if it wasn't then I'd be dead by a Catholic nun," he replied.

"A Catholic nun?" Hailey asked. "You were Catholic?"

"No, my mom thought for some stupid reason to send me and Connor to Catholic School," he replied yet again. "Nothing but rulers and steaks to black eyes," He let go of the steak and let Jacob hold it. "Didn't really learn anything that year, but that's not saying much,"

Hailey smiled. She didn't really learn anything from school either. She was more of a streets smart person. Plus she forced Jacob to do all her homework for her on short notices. She forced Jacob to do a lot of things for her. He always protested but at the end due to his Katie-ness he did it anyway.

Just then the rattling of keys was right outside and the front door opened. Katie Stoll walked in shrugging off her white lab coat. She threw her bag on the floor and threw the hair tie that held up her hair in a messy bun to the floor. Momentarily she hated that hair tie.

She walked into the kitchen proclaiming what she wanted but then stopping to find her son with a frozen steak on his face. "TRAVIS I NEED SE—Wait, why does—"

Jacob pointed at Hailey. "With a steak? Why the hell would you do that Travis? I don't think that's even sanitary!"

Travis smiled. That whole sentence was what he was expecting.

She smacked him upside the head.

"You idiot."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, such an abrupt ending but I'm going to crank out two because I have an idea for another one-shot. Sorry this is so short too but then again this is a one-shot, and this is my writing so I can make it as short as I fucking want! Sorry for that outburst but I just needed to say that.<strong>

**The whole one-shot came to me when I was helping putting away frozen steaks and I imagined Jacob Stoll sitting in the kitchen with a frozen steak on a black eye. And then I mused and thought about Hailey punching him because she hated his face and thus this started.**

**So you'll hear from me tomorrow because I'll be sleeping and going to school and such. Ok, bye! **


	7. Soul Mates and Coitus

**One-Shot 7: Soul Mates and Coitus**

**(A/n: Just a note, this does not involve any graphic coitus, just the implication that it happened.)**

Katie Stoll paced the living room floor with her arms crossed. It was four in the morning. Where the hell was he?

* * *

><p>Hailey Stoll sat at the last step leading to the hallway watching her mother. Jacob sat next to her watching too. She hasn't seen her mom this worried since, well since never. Jacob had told her about the time their mother was in labor. He was awake when their mother's water broke and she started freaking out.<p>

_"It was clear to me that she wasn't ready,"_ he told her. _"She kept swearing and saying she didn't want to have Rose, Dad kept telling her in order to not have a person living in her she had to get it out one way or another," _he smiled but then his smile disappeared as he looked back at their mother. _"Then she swore him out and told him once she was done giving birth she was going to kick him in the fucking balls," _

"Did she end up kicking him in the balls?" Hailey asked.

Jacob shrugged. _"Probably not, she was in freaking labor and her hormones were going crazy. Probably right after she popped Rose out she was all relieved and happish,"_

* * *

><p>Katie Gardner kept pacing the room. Where the hell was he? She hoped to the gods that Drew didn't have to do anything with his disappearance. Drew swore one day she was going to do it. She kept telling herself that he'd never leave her for that slut but she had her doubts.<p>

She sat on the couch and started biting her fingers. She cursed out loud and threw both hands on the couch. She didn't usually freak out like this, but usually he called her or texted her if he was coming home late. Like really late.

She swore if he was cheating on her she was going to kill him, bring him back to life somehow, then kill him again, and etcetera. Then suddenly the door swung open. She looked up and saw a bloody Travis Stoll.

"Travis? What happened?" she asked.

Travis just laughed and stumbled over to the couch. "Monsters, a whole goddamned bunch of them,"

"Did they attack you by finding you?" Katie asked.

He gave her a crooked smile. "No, I just stole a bunch of cell phones and started to call random people so I could just fight them,"

Katie Stoll just glared at him for a long time. Her hands balling into fists and she kept blinking extensively to try to prevent the tears from coming. She swore under her breath as she stood up to try to heal him.

* * *

><p>Hailey watched as their mother hurried out of the living room. She came back into the living room with a jar full of ambrosia. "Eat this," her mother said.<p>

"What?"

"Gods, do I have to freaking repeat that? Eat the goddamned ambrosia!" she hissed as she shoved the ambrosia at him. She was crying.

Jacob watched closely as their father looked up. He stared at Katie for a while before taking the piece of ambrosia from her and eating it. After fully healing he asked, "Gardner, are you crying?"

She hit him. "No Travis, it's just some mysterious liquid pouring from my tear ducks! WHAT DO YOU THINK!"

"I take it you're crying then,"

"Yes I'm crying!" she exclaimed. "I'm fucking crying because I don't know, my HUSBAND decides to go on a thrill ride and get attacked by monsters without even calling me! Gods Travis it four in the fucking morning! I thought you were out cheating on me with that slut!" and with that she kept rambling on about this 'slut' that Jacob and Hailey didn't know about.

"Katie—"

"And I—"

"Katie—"

"You fucking bas—"

"KATIE!"

She shut up.

* * *

><p>"What are you guys doing up so late?" A small voice said behind the two twins. They both turned around and saw a small six year old girl standing there in her pajamas and messed up bed hair. Hailey silenced her and continued to look on.<p>

They just stared at each other for a long time. Then he reached for her waist, pulled her close to his own body and then full on started making out with her.

Hailey had a look of wonder on her face, Jacob had a look of disgust, and as always Rose had a look on confusion to what was going on. _"Okaaay, let's go," _Jacob got up from sitting and pushed Rose back to the direction of her room. But Hailey stayed there and watched as her mother muttered something as she tried to get rid of her father's shirt.

She felt an empty pit as she watched. Was that what love was supposed to feel like? Because this voice—_Gaea—_was telling her that love wasn't worth it. That one day she'd see that love hurt. Sure, love could hurt, but it could pay off, right?

_"Come on Hailey," _Jacob said gently pulling at her arm.

"Why? They don't even know we're here!" she cried.

_"They're about to have sex, now let's go!" _He pulled her to her feet and ushered her away.

Her father was right; he was way too much like her mom.

As she headed in her room she stared at the blank ceiling. Something felt strange. It was like there was a pit at her stomach and all there was in the pit emptiness. Gaea told her that it wasn't worth it, but why would she say that?

She remembered this old myth from camp that when Zeus first made humans they had double the features they had today. So then he was afraid that the humans would be stronger than him and shit and split them up in twos. And in a romantic way he made the halves yearn for each other and one day meet together and complete each other.

It made her want to throw up that you wanted to have sex with yourself though as the myth was implying though.

But yet Gaea was telling her that she wasn't meant for anyone. That she was just a spare piece that had no pair. And as far as she was concerned, she didn't really want to be a spare.

But, it couldn't be true. She had Alex. And as far as she knew Alex liked her too. And if that relationship didn't work out there would be others out there. Like the saying, there were plenty of fish in the waters. She was going to take a chance in saying that she was probably going to live until she was an old lady and in that time she was sure to find that soul mate.

But she shouldn't be thinking of love right now. She had far more important things to do like sleep.

And with that she slept not knowing about the future and its cruel nature.

* * *

><p>Rose Stoll woke up and rolled out of bed, got dressed, brushed her teeth and hair, and headed downstairs.<p>

She stopped walking when she saw her mother and father in the kitchen. As usual in the Stoll house hold, Katie was drinking tea as Travis was drinking coffee. "You know, sex isn't going to solve anything all the time," Katie yawned as she took a swig of coffee.

Rose just stood there confused like always. Looking back on her life, she was a confused child.

Travis smirked as he replied, "Really? Because last night it seemed like the case,"

She smacked him.

"OW! You really have to stop doing that!"

Katie smiled. "No, I won't. My theory of smacking you is inferior to your theory about coitus solving problems,"

"Did you really say coitus?"

"Yes Travis Stoll I really did say coitus, I'm a fucking scientist so I have an excuse,"

Rosie Stoll just walked away with a question in her mind that she was going to save for dinner.

**Dinner…**

As Rose Stoll was mushing her peas with her fork she blurted out something, "Mommy, what does coitus mean?"

Katie Gardner almost choked, Travis smiled, Jacob just stared at his younger sister with a look of confusion and humor, and Hailey burst out laughing.

Let's just say that Rosie didn't get her question answered until she learnt the scientific term for sex in high school.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Yellow everybody. This is Marykate3000. Haha a little bit of livelavalive in there. So I lied about the whole thing coming out tomorrow. It's just that I needed more inspiration for this and there it came in a few days. <strong>

**And I'm probably going to add to the one-shots of how Hailey feels about being alone. It might break the rules but oh well. But who knows, I might NEVER put it up BWAHAHAHA! I've noticed that I use the word 'and' in the beginning of sentences a lot so I'm trying to stop the habit. **

**So thanks for reading and peace!**


	8. Stormy Nights and Lying Boys

**One-Shot 8: Stormy Nights and Lying Boys**

It was a Saturday night. It was raining and Hailey and Travis Stoll listened to the pitter patter of droplets hit against the environment outside.

The sound of thunder rumbled throughout the house and Hailey hugged her father's torso closer to her in fear and hid her face against his side. She was scared of thunderstorms. She hated them with a burning passion.

Her father just wrapped his arms around her and held her closer. He kept her safe. And she was thankful of that. But still, tears formed in her eyes and he could feel his shirt moisten a little bit in one area with little girl tears.

"Is Jacob gonna die?" she asked. Earlier that evening she had pushed Jacob down the stairs and he landed head first at the bottom step. His head was bleeding and he just stared at both parents with glassy eyes. Katie freaked out and took him to the emergency room.

"No," Travis replied. "He's not because he always comes through with things like this,"

"But mommy…"

"Your mommy was just overreacting like she always does," Travis assured her. "Don't worry," he remembered all the times when Katie and him fought. She would always say things she didn't mean. It was a thing with Demeter kids. He sometimes had to tell himself that when he'd actually start believe the things she said.

But he didn't know that she sometimes believed the things that he said. It was the only similarity with Demeter and Hermes kids.

But he loved her nonetheless even though they hardly ever said it to each other.

"But what if?" she asked. "What if she wasn't overreacting?"

"Trust me, she was overreacting," he assures her again. "I promise."

"You promise?" she asked.

"Yes, I promise,"

They sat in silence before she said, "I hate thunder,"

"I do to," he replied.

Then she said, "Why do you like mommy?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. Adults were so stupid. When you asked them questions they looked at you all surprised like you should know the answer or that they don't get asked the question a lot.

Like the time her mommy's co-worker Gretchen asked her why did she do coitus other than the purposes of making offspring. Her mother almost choked on her tea and screamed: "WHAT? Why do you ask me that in front of my child? WHO IS ONLY FIVE YEARS OLD FOR GOD SAKES!"

Hailey didn't even know what coitus was so why her mother would be freaking out? But then again Gretchen was weird.

"I said, why do you like mommy?"

Travis just sat there. Usually when one of his kids asked him a question he didn't want to really answer or didn't know how to answer he would just direct them towards their mother and they'd go ask her. But at this instance Katie wasn't home and plus she couldn't really answer this question.

He just shrugged. "I don't really know," he replied.

He smiled in amusement when his daughter gave him an unsatisfied look. "What? You have to know! Why would you even marry her if you didn't know why?" she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

He just reached over to tickle her. The little girl burst into fits of laughter as she tried to push away his arms. "S-stop it!" she giggled as the hands attacked her armpits and tummy. "I'll bite you!" she squealed.

He stopped. "Oh really? You'd bite your own father?" he teased.

She had a very serious look on her face. "Yes, yes I will."

He just poked her tummy again and she giggled a little bit. But in the back of his mind he was remembering the time Hailey bit his wife's nipple for the first time.

So she was just nursing as usual in their room. Everything was normal until he heard a scream.

He ran upstairs to see what was happening and he saw his wife still screaming. "Oh my gods she bit me!" she screamed.

"So what?" he asked. "She bites you all the time."

"I'M BLEEDING SMART ONE!" she snapped as she lowered her palm to show her injury. He was met by something he won't describe again.

Ever since then there was a little scar there. He'd always point it out and she'd just smack him and say, "She's your daughter,"

After an hour he was left in silence of T.V. while listening to the soft breathing of his daughter. His iPhone buzzed and he picked it up. It was a text message from Katie.

It read:

_Oh gods, he claims he doesn't remember anything. Gods, Travis. He better not be lying. I'll kill you if he's lying._

He smiled and replied with:

_Well, why are you going to kill me?_

A few minutes later she responded with:

_Because, he's your damn son and you gave him a little bit of your craziness._

It was either is ADHD or his lack of interest of the T.V. that he shut it off. He stood up and watched his little girl flop face first onto the cushion but still stay asleep. He smiled in amusement as he picked her up. Her head rested at the crook of and her long wavy hair draped over his shoulder.

He made his way upstairs and passed a room with a crib. They were expecting another one—a girl. This time Katie wanted to know what the sex of the baby was so they were a bit more prepared on what they wanted to name it.

He picked Rosalie. People would have thought that Katie named her since of her whole 'child of Demeter' thing. But he liked that name. He didn't know why but he did.

He opened the door to Hailey's room and set her down on the bed. She tossed a little bit and her green eyes opened sleepily. "Kiss me goodnight," she commanded with a small yawn.

"What?"

"Mommy always does that when I'm going to go to sleep and mommy is not here so you'll just have to do," she replied with a small smirk.

"Well, why can't you just wait until she gets home?" Travis asked.

She crossed her arms. "Because, I don't wanna wait,"

He could see why Katie said that their daughter acted like him. He was as stubborn as she was. He let out a sigh of defeat and he heard her let out a little girl giggle as he bent down and gently kissed her forehead.

"There, are you satisfied?" he asked. She smiled and then grabbed for his face and then kissed his cheek.

"Yes Daddy, thank you,"

"You're welcome, goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

He went downstairs to work on something for work. A few hours later he heard the sound of keys unlocking a door. He looked up and saw his wife walk in. Her green eyes were tired and a little bit puffy. Probably from crying. She was also carrying a sleeping blonde haired boy. Her belly area was enlarged from six months of carrying another small person with her.

He watched her go upstairs for a good 15 minutes and then come back down. She plopped down on the couch so close next to them that their legs touched. But it was a given when you were married to the person you were sitting next to or in a romantic relationship.

"So, how was it?" he asked closing his laptop. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll kill you tomorrow," she started breathlessly. "I'm just too tired now."

He kissed her forehead and she nuzzled her head closer into the crook of his neck.

"Ok, just don't kill me fully or that baby won't have a father,"

She smacked him but then leaned over to kiss him on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! So a reader by the name of Mockingjayswillburn suggested a Hailey and Travis scene where they were all daddy daughter like. And I've had something in my mind so she was just on time since I don't really take suggestions from people. <strong>

**So I'll know if you read these author notes if you don't review with a suggestion :D. Well you can suggest but I probably won't do it unless if I PM you back saying that I'll consider it.**

**To all my trilogy readers, I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as this is posted. Because when I write chapters for Fanfiction I usually write one chapter at a time so I can focus all my energy on the one thing and not get mixed feelings. So I think you'll have to wait a week or a few days or tomorrow if I'm really inspired for what will be going on.**

**So once again thanks for reading! **


	9. The Queen of the World

**One-Shot 9: The queen of the world**

Most little girls wanted to be princesses when they grew up. But Hailey Karen Stoll wasn't one of those little girls. When she watched princesses on T.V. she couldn't help but see how dumb they were, running off with boys they've just met, depending on stupid boys to go save them from a freaking monster, and other stupid things.

No, she wasn't going to resort to that. Oh no she wouldn't. But queens, well queens were a different story.

Queens were strong. They could go on a rule a country without a damn king by their side. They could command for people's heads of be chopped off! How awesome was that? Screw princesses, she wanted to be a damn queen.

"You know," she said one day when she was 15 years old. She was sitting on the pier of the lake at camp with her friend, Angie. "Disney should really stop making princess movies,"

"Why?" Angie asked. "Princess movies are okay,"

"No, they're not," she protested. "It just teaches little girls that you need a damn man to hold you, and to fucking protect you, and you like get kidnapped every three seconds!" Angie just smiled a little bit and let her go on. "Do you know what, they need to make queen movies, they make the queens in every damn princess movie evil, but I think they're pretty awesome. I mean they can chop heads off, run countries on their own, etc."

"I'm not sure how the media would react to a queen movie though," Angie replied. "They would probably demand for their princess movies back,"

"Then screw them!" Hailey yelled. "Do you know what? I want to be a queen,"

"Queen of what?" Angie asked.

"Of the fucking damned world," She replied with a devious smile.

"I can totally see that," her best friend replied with a small laugh.

"One day, it will happen, Angie, it will,"

"I believe you."

And then one day, Hailey got her wish. For a few months and a few days she became queen of the world. But at the end she regretted it all.

As she sat in the gardens of Elysium all alone she thought. She had all the time to think now. And now that she looked back at all the things she's said, she would like to take back the Queen of the World title so she can be human again.

So she could be Hailey Karen Stoll, the girl, not the host of Gaea. She didn't mean any harm. She was just heartbroken over a stupid boy.

"I just want to go back and start over," she whispered softly. She looked off into the endless sky hoping to see the gates open for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda emotional but oh well. And it's short but this is my story and you can't control it! SO ha! I wanted to add David without a last name in here but I don't think it would fit. And I know this one sucks but I had to get this out here because I had this in my head for a long time.<strong>

**And to all my trilogy readers, do you think that Hailey/David would be gross? Because I've seen the possibilities and it would work since he talks to her most of the time down there. The only thing that's holding me back is that they both have Hermes blood in them so it would be kinda weird.**

**But then again, basically everybody in the camp is either dating their uncle, aunt, or cousin and they don't think it's weird. Because if I was one of those campers I would point that out and try to stick with mortals as my partners in life.**

**So thanks for reading and bye! **


	10. Mustaches

**One-Shot 10: Mustaches**

Jacob Stoll walked across the hallway to his room with a stolen canvas in his arms. But he stopped to hear the sound of his twin sister giggling. He blinked a couple of times. Hailey Karen Stoll almost never giggled unless she got hilariously drunk or she was all love drunk on Alexander Jackson (don't look at me like that! They're teenagers, I didn't say they were some goody peoole. And would you think that Hailey would restrain from alchol?).

And being the rude jackass Jacob (that was one of the traits Jacob got from his father that balanced out his Katie-ness) was he kicked her door open because if Alex Jackson was trying to do her he was going to fucking send him all the way to China and not teleport him back until forced.

At the sound of the door swinging open violently the 16 year old girl jumped from where she was sitting and dropped a black eyeliner pencil as she let out a small yelp. She turned around and stood up. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" she yelled.

But Jacob didn't respond as he was staring at the little curly eyeliner mustache on her upper lip.

_"Why did you have a mustache?"_ he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Duh, to look classy!" she yelled. "Gods, I thought you were supposed to be smart,"

_"Oh yea, it is totally apparent that is the reason why you drew a poorly drawn mustache on yourself," _he replied turning back to go back and paint something on the canvas.

"Ok then smart one, draw one on me then," she said sternly holding out the pencil as if challenging him.

_"Believe it or not you would make a great mother," _he smirked.

She still looked serious. "So I have been told, but still, draw it if you're not pleased with my crappy mustache," She jabbed the pencil in his hand. "Now draw pretty boy,"

He rolled his eyes as he set down his canvas and grabbed her face. _"Chubby cheeks,"_ he mumbled as he squished her cheeks together. She smiled a little bit and reached over to squish his cheeks back (oh god I can see the incest part here, I don't know if anybody ships incest in my stories but if you do, here you go, incest fluff I guess… Ew. Sorry, I just don't like ships like this).

He proceeded to draw a curly mustache on her upper lip. Trying to put as much detail as eyeliner could do, which was not much. He let go of her face and capped it. _"There a mustache,"_

She took the pencil from him and grabbed his face. "Okay! Now it's your turn!"

_"What? I wanted no part in this!" _he yelled as he gently pushed her away.

"No! Stay here!" she yelled back. "You can barely grow any facial hair anyway!"

_"Are you questioning my masculinity?"_

"Yes, brother. And you won't get mad at me because I'm your little sister and you love me very, very, much,"

_"Right now I'm questioning my love for you,"_ he said sarcastically. _"I don't love you that much you dum-dum,"_ He would have called her a cold hearted bitch but he just didn't today. He would do it another day when she really pissed him off. Like when she tried to paint his nails when he's most venerable, sleeping.

It took him hours to try to find the nail polish remover that she hid. But Hailey would usually speak up and say, "Hey, pink is your color,"

And then he'd yell at her and say, _"Yea, really? Do you know what color suits you the most? The color of fucking blood on your dead body!"_

Then she'd end up punching him in the face and yelling, "OH YEA? THE COLOR OF BLOOD ALSO SUITS YOU!"

Then she'd end up trying to kill him.

They were lovely people, really.

Katie often questioned why she even agreed to marry Travis in the first place when she knew that her children she would have would be crazy. The most sane one was Rosalie but she was completely unaware of her surroundings and most of the time she would come home bleeding and she wouldn't notice until you pointed it out and she would look down at the bleeding spot and go, "Oh, how dreadful," and just walk away to do other Rose-like things.

Then Katie would wonder where she got that from until she remembers how Travis could be like that sometimes. Then she would seriously question why she agreed to marry Travis until she remembered this one important detail, she loved him even though she sometimes wanted to kill the man for being such an idiot. But then she'd remember again that he was her idiot (cheesy line is cheesy :P) and as far as she was concerned, she was going to stay with that idiot.

She finished scribbling a mustache on his upper lip and smiled triumphantly. "Ha! It looks awesome,"

He looked into a mirror and saw himself with a curly stereotypical French styled mustache drawn on his upper lip.

_"Not that bad,"_ he examined.

"See, I'm not that bad at drawing," she said flipping her hair.

"What are you guys doing?"

They both turned around and they saw their little sister standing there with a very small white cat. What amazed both twins but not their parents that it never grew from that height and just kept as small. Their parents never questioned it so when Kitty strolled into the room Hailey would always shoot questions at her parents. She always got the same answer. From her father: "Go ask your mother." From her mother: "Did your father send you over here? And anyway, I won't tell you."

Then Hailey would just question her further until she saw the look that her mother gave that made her shut up instantly.

Hailey always wondered how her mother could do that. Was it just natural to her or was it years and years of practice. Nonetheless, it always worked on her, her brother, and her younger sister although she almost never used it on Rose since she was always off in her own world.

The twins both looked at each other and both had the same idea spring in their heads. "Hey, Rosie, come here,"

Rose looked at them with her multicolored eyes puzzled but then glided her way over. "What?"

Hailey clutched Rosalie's cheeks with her hands and she gestured for Jacob to go ahead and draw on her upper lip.

"Are you piercing my upper lip?" she asked.

"No, we're just drawing something on you to make you classy," Hailey replied. "No worries, you're already as classy as one person to get but we're trying to break the envelope of classiness,"

_"There, done,"_ Jacob announced. Hailey turned Rosalie to the mirror in her room and the 10 year old just stared at herself. The silence was eerily sucking the life out of the room.

Then she started laughing. Both twins sighed in relief and started laughing with her.

Then Hailey got an idea. "Wait, is Mom downstairs?" she asked.

Rose nodded. "Yea, mom and dad are downstairs,"

A crooked smirk crossed her face. "Good,"

* * *

><p>Travis was attacking Katie's neck with little nips. "Stop Travis, I can't explain to Gretchen again why they're little marks on my neck and then she'll question why I have sex more than the purposes of making children,"<p>

"Okay, not like I care," he replied as he slowly pinned her on the couch. His hands wandered to the hem of her shirt but then she pushed him off of her. "What was that for? I was about to—"

But she covered his mouth. And moved his head towards the stairs. Their little daughter was hopping down the stairs holding the small white Chimera to her chest. "Hi mom, hi dad," she said dreamily as she continued to hop around towards the kitchen and to the backyard.

What both parents noticed that there was a black drawn on curly mustache on her face. Katie Gardner just stared in wonder and she could feel Travis' smirk against her palm. "You're really pretty you know that?" he said muffed by the hand on his mouth.

He almost never flattered her so she just stared at him and said, "Enough with the flattery,"

He removed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss but just then both twins came running down the stairs with the same curl mustaches on their face.

"Hi mom!" they both chimed as they ran past the corner. They acted like everything was normal even though things weren't. But then again, her children were odd.

Once they left for the backyard Katie Stoll removed his hands from her waist and got off.

"Wait, what about sex?" Travis said almost innocently.

He watched her hips swish back and forth as she walked. He licked his lips and didn't hear what she had to say but then after a while he would retort with a, "Hey! You can't get pregnant anyway!"

"Not today, I don't want to risk having another weird baby with you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Awh it was getting hot in Tratie Central. Wow, I should never type that again. But one of the reasons why that whole relationship is lasting so well is because of the sex, but of course they love each other in their weird ways. <strong>

**And this idea came to me when I was drawing a mustache on myself lol. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. If She Should Die

**One-shot 11: If she should die**

Rose Stoll wasn't the kind of person that people thought that she was aware of things but she was. She just acted ditzy because of being unsure about certain things in her life. For example questioning if it was normal to find girls more attractive than boys (if you've haven't read the trilogy, then you should know that Rosie Stoll is a lesbian and if you have a problem with it and don't want to read these anymore, then fine, go ahead).

But she was sitting on the living room floor absentmindedly petting Kitty when she realized her mother wasn't home. She got up and walked to Jacob's room. She stood by the door until he realized she was there. She just stared at him sitting on the floor crossed legged sketching.

_"How long were you standing there?"_ he asked looking up from sketching.

She blinked a couple of minutes to leave him in the silence of her. She was used to being ignored by now. She could stand in an empty room and yet nobody would see her.

'Lonely' was the word she used when she was a freshman in high school when she sat alone at lunch eating a sandwich, drinking a coke, and stared at all the fake people laughing and acting like they didn't feel the same way the way that all teenagers almost always feel when they angst around acting like they are the only person in the world feeling this way.

And since she was lonely she could observe more things about people and things.

"Long enough," she answers softly.

He's silent too, not knowing what do say back to the strange girl he calls his littlest sister. "Mom's not home," she says.

_"So?"_ he asks continuing to sketch.

"You say so when all we know she could be dead," she says blatantly. "Now nice,"

He looked at her funny with one of his eyebrows raised the same way Katherine does. _"Why do you think that way?" _he asks.

"It's called thinking the worse," she replies. "Knowing that the worse could happen,"

_"Why are you even telling me that Mom's not here?"_ he asked.

"She could be dead," she replies.

"Mom's dead?" they both turned around and a girl with wavy light brown hair was standing there with her arms crossed.

_"Rosie's just thinking of the worse since Mom's not here," _Jacob said with a roll of his eyes.

"She could be," Rose replied staring at Jacob. "It's always a possibility,"

"No it isn't," Hailey argued.

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

Hailey bit her lip and the two other children saw her hands go into knuckles. "Because she's our mom, she can't die,"

"She can, she's not only our mom, she's a person who can die at any minute like all of us," Rose replied like it was nothing in the world.

"Shut the hell up and stop being so idiotically smart!" Hailey yelled. "For gods sakes, you're only nine! Stop being a prodigy and start acting like a nine year old!"

Rose was pretty passive so the feeling of being mad and sad and all of the things that that sentence would normally make you feel didn't come to her until somebody pointed it out to her that she was acting stranger than usual. The passiveness would really wear down a bit until she got older.

She walked downstairs and heard the door opening. I ran to the living room but was met by their father. "Dad,"

"Hi,"

"No, Dad,"

"What?"

"Mom isn't here," she said firmly.

"She's probably late or doing something at work," he replied acting like it was nothing. She found it alarming that he didn't react the way she was reacting. Worried.

Soon it was close to midnight. She stayed up since she wanted to see if her mother was dead. She sat on the top stair of the stairway holding the white kitten that wasn't really a kitten.

And that was when Travis had begun to worry.

The other siblings didn't seem to notice Travis' worries since when he worried he didn't worry like normal people. He just stayed his normal self except he would run his hands thorough his hair more and stare more blankly at things.

Then it turned to one in the morning. That was when Hailey started to notice. She crept out of her bed and out of her room and saw a small blonde girl trying her hardest to stay awake.

She sat next to the little girl and gently laid the little girl's head on her shoulder. "Is Mom home?" Hailey asked.

Rose made a noise with her mouth that signaled 'no'.

It was three in the morning and the sound of a car rolling up in the drive way alerted the people in the house as well as Jacob, who had joined them as the 1:30 A.M. mark.

Katie Stoll neé Gardner fumbled with the keys and tried to jab it into the lock. She missed 10 times before she got it into the lock and twisted.

Travis Stoll was met by a blood covered Katie Stoll. Her clothes were ripped apart and stained with blood as well as her hair being matted with blood. "I didn't have any ambrosia," she muttered as she started to strip of the bloody clothes.

The twins made a face seeming that it seemed unfamiliar to see their mother clad in a sexy little bra and panties that matched. But Rose seemed fine with the whole thing and kept looking.

"What happened?" Travis asked.

"What do you think?" Katie asked tiredly that it hardly sounded sarcastic. "Do we have any ambrosia?"

He got up and made his way to the kitchen and came back with ambrosia. He dragged the bloody woman to the couch and made her sit down as he shoved her to the couch. He was silent and once the ambrosia was done he began to yell at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Why are you yelling at me?" she said weakly. Normally their mother would be yelling back but usually when she was tired her expressions we're apparent and she couldn't speak louder than a soft voice that wasn't quite a whisper.

"You could have died!" he yelled.

"I can't help it that I'm a half-blood," she answered back, the tone was supposed to be sarcastic again, but failed. The blood had faded but she still looked a little messed up by her messed up hair and little scratches on her body that would fade by the morning. "And why are you so worried about my wellbeing?"

"Do you know what would happen if you died?" he yelled grasping her shoulders and getting all close up to her face.

"But I—" but she couldn't finish her sentence as other lips planted themselves on hers.

_"Gross,"_ Jacob muttered as he looked away.

Hailey rolled her eyes at him. "Yea, and I always see you making out with random girls at camp and I don't say that,"

_"But that's different!"_

"The only difference is that you're a tri-blood and they're not," she said with another roll of her eyes. "Plus our father can grow facial hair,"

_"Oh shut the hell up, won't you?"_ (Ah, don't worry Jacob; one day when you're older you will be able to)

"Hopefully I'll be dead when you're able to though," she scoffed. "And luckily for me, that'll be never,"

"Shut up both of you!" Rose said in a hushed whisper.

He let her go from the kiss and Katie stared at him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up Gardner and let me talk,"

"I won't shut up,"

"Yes you will,"

"Fine,"

"Do you know what would happen if you died?" he asked.

"What?" she whispered quietly that the twins didn't quite hear but Rose did since she was so used it.

"I would have lost the most perfect thing I have," he whispered back resting his forehead on hers and closing his eyes.

She blinks for a moment before saying, "Oh."

That little simple word that came from her confusion of him almost never showing any concern for her. But then she kisses his forehead. "Thank you,"

The children headed back upstairs and parted for their rooms but Rose stopped them.

"See, I was close, she almost did die,"

* * *

><p><strong>I just love Tratie. And sorry for making their relationship like a soap opera but these are just little moments in their lives. They're not always like this, trust me. <strong>

**And I took this as an opportunity to have character development on Rose! I always thought Rose was lonely, because she never really had any friends. Especially right after she left camp. All of them just acted like she was some kind of freak of nature. But Rose still turns out to be a sexy badass in the end because when she was younger she had the sexiness of a penguin.**

**So thanks for reading!**


	12. Nightmares

**One Shot 12: Nightmares**

"Daaaddy…"

Travis Stoll groaned in his sleep and ignored whoever was making the sound.

"Daaddy…"

He kept ignoring the sound. But then he heard the sound of a helpless little girl.

"Daddy, I'm scared,"

He opened his eyes and sat up. His five year old daughter was standing there. "What's wrong?" he asked while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I had a bad dream," she said.

"Couldn't you go to mom about this?" he yawned.

"Mommy said not to disturb her this month since the baby is coming this month," Hailey said innocently.

"Oh yea," he yawned.

"I had a bad dream," she repeated. "Can I sleep with you?"

He sighed and moved over on the bed and she crawled next to him and rested her head on the pillow.

He closed his eyes and let himself slowly drift into sleep. But then he heard her voice. It was so small and so unrealistic for her. "There was so much blood…" she murmured. "A girl in a Greek dress, she was bleeding,"

He opened his eyes and stared down at the little girl he called his. "What?"

"She was crying too, a boy with blonde hair was there too, he was crying too," Hailey said, her eyes watering. "Then New York was on fire. There were so many people screaming likes they were dying. Then there was a girl who was crying, she was so skinny and beaten up. Then there was a boy, he had a scar, he was calling for his mommy,"

Hailey started to cry. "B-but his mommy didn't call back. She never did call back. And all these people felt sorry. They felt sorry for what they've done and what they've could have done,"

He held his daughter closer to his chest. "It'll be alright,"

"She said this would all happen if I didn't trust her," Hailey sobbed.

"Who?" Travis asked calmly.

"Her!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Who is 'her'?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered out. "I don't."

"It's alright," he said softly as he hugged his daughter. "It's gonna be alright, okay?"

She nodded into his chest. "Okay."

She fell asleep soundly knowing that her Daddy would make everything okay.

* * *

><p>As Hailey Stoll lay here, bleeding to death. She realized how foolish she was. Those dreams were of the future. But how did those last two people apply to her. She stared at her blubbering brother and smiled. I couldn't be her sister, Rose was a lesbian, and none of those children had her traits except for the blonde girl with her green eyes. But the blonde girl's hair was more like Angie's curly and the kind of Barbie blonde hair.<p>

She was betting they were going to be her twin's children. And if she was lucky, she would be sister-in-laws with her best friend from camp.

'Good on him,' she thought in her head as the world around her started to get fuzzy.

She lived a pretty good life considering the fact that she was so naïve and that she just got stabbed by her boyfriend who kissed her like he loved her or something. She had a great family, great friends, a great life, what else could she wish for?

She rattled off her last words as the world slowly turned darker like she was drifting off to sleep.

So she let herself sleep. She was awfully tired anyway. Might as well go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>This was short and sad but I don't care. This came to me when imagined Hailey having some bad dreams and presto! This came out. <strong>

**So thanks for reading!**


	13. Moaning

**One-Shot 13: Moaning**

There were some nights when Jacob was sitting alone in the darkness that he heard strange things. Usually in night he would listen to the sound of trees rustling in the wind or the sound of an far off owl hooting, or when it was summer the crickets chirping.

But there were some nights when he listened to the creaking of a metal frame of the bed and moaning. Sometimes the moaning and grunting was soft, sometimes it was loud. Sometimes at random times it would stop and all would be quiet in the house except for quiet whispers that he couldn't make out.

When it first happened it scared him. He wondered to why somebody or something was moaning and grunting. Were they in pain? Were they just there to scare him? He hid under his blankets the first time for protection, a dagger that his Dad gave him clutched in his little boy hands.

The grunting and the moaning and the screaming started to get louder. He hid more under the covers and then the moaning and grunting got really loud and it was held for longer than the other groans and moans. He covered his ears and dropped the dagger and closed his eyes, hoping that the covers wouldn't be pulled off him and somebody would be there to strangle him.

But then the moaning and grunting came to a stop and he waited for two minutes before peering over the comfort of blankets.

The next day he waited for the sounds but there were none. He just shrugged and thought that they would never come again. But the next two days, they came back. He jumped but then started to take record of when these sounds would occur in his head.

Soon the sounds became a normal thing in his life so he stopped keeping track and tried to ignore them knowing that they weren't going to do anything to him. But one day he became restless and decided to venture out into the darkness of his house to find out where the noises were coming from since he was curious and he just so happened to be bored that night.

He crawled out of bed and tip toed his way to his door. He gently creaked it open so it wouldn't make a sound and he slipped between the small space he allowed the door to open. He slivered his way into the hallway and stood silently as he listened for the sound.

He followed the sounds down the long hall and then stopped at a door of his parent's room. Jacob was puzzled by this, why would all these moaning and grunting sounds be coming from his parents' room? What were they doing in there to make them make those noises.

Since he was a fairly curious child he creaked open the door a little bit just so he could see what was going on in there.

He expected for them to be sleeping but instead he saw his father's back and he was doing something like moving his hips back and forth and he was holding his mother's feet over his shoulders. Jacob tried to figure out what in the world was happening because he's never seen two human beings do something so weird in his life. I mean why in the world would his dad be holding his mommy's feet up in the air over his shoulders? Why would they be moaning and grunting? And why would Daddy be towering over Mommy like that?

He had stepped away from the door and walked away from the door once he realized or thought what was happening. Daddy was hurting Mommy.

He furrowed his eyebrows, why would Daddy be hurting Mommy? He thought they loved each other. He wanted to say something but his parents thought that he'd be asleep by now and he couldn't blame them since it was already 4:00 in the morning.

He crept back to his room and settled into bed thinking of what he was going to say to his dad tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day Travis Stoll found his son staring at him. "What?" he asks.<p>

The boy blinks for a bit before saying, _"Why were you hurting Mommy?"_

A bit startled by this, he doesn't answer right away. "Hurting Mommy? When was I doing that?" Travis asks.

_"You know, last night,"_ Jacob says bluntly. _"I saw you and Mommy doing something on your bed and Mommy was moaning. It sounded like she was in pain."_

Travis silently cursed that Katie wasn't here to deal with this and he would have to explain what they were doing last night. "Um… Jacob… I wasn't hurting Mommy. I was making her feel really good actually,"

_"To make people feel good you move your hips back and forth?"_ Jacob asked.

"Well on some occasions," Travis replied. "It's um… It's… Something called sex."

He watched his son cock his head to the side in confusion. _"Sex? What is that?"_

"It's… something to make babies with but not all the time you make babies with sex, sometimes it's just for… uh… being happy." Travis stuttered out, getting flustered. He always pictured avoiding this in his mind but now it was biting him back.

_"I wanna be happy!"_ Jacob exclaimed. _"So can I have this thing called 'sex'?"_

His father smirked a little. "Uh, no, not until your much older. Plus if you did it now Katie would kill you and me for even telling you this now, since you're only five." His son looked a little disappointed. "But don't worry; you can live without it when you don't even know what it feels like."

* * *

><p>"Hey Katie, guess what?"<p>

"Travis leave me alone, I'm trying to look over my notes," Katie growled as she stared at her laptop.

"Jacob saw us doing it yesterday," he snickered.

She stopped staring at her laptop and looked up. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He apparently wasn't asleep when we fucked and he saw us fucking around and he thought I was hurting you and so then he confronted me thinking that and then I had to tell him that we were having sex," he stopped look at the expression that was on his wife's face.

"What?"

"And the best part was that he wanted to have sex too after I explained it to him," he mused.

"Oh gods, our children are going to have so many problems because of you," she mutters, blushing as she feels his fingers trailing down her waist.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god, I am a horrible person. This just popped up in my mind and then it became this. So I'm sorry for you all that are mentally scarred for life or something. Sorry for not updating for so long but nothing has really come out of my mind for these one-shots. So have a nice day and thanks for reading!<strong>


	14. The Park

**One-Shot 14: The Park**

_"Wait for meeeeeee!" _ Jacob called after his twin sister as she ran into the park. He held onto the hem of his mother's sundress.

"Then come on you sissy!" she yelled across the park.

Jacob looked at his mother for permission. She smiled and thought how good he was compared to Hailey who would bounce all over the place with her hyper-ness that almost never went away. Her smile almost faltered in remembering all those times when they'd be in the car and no matter where they were going, even if she knew if they were there or not she would always ask, "ARE WE THERE YET?" and Katie would want to tear her hair out but then remember that it was Travis' fault that she inherited his hyper-ness and his annoying personality that she hated but loved at the same time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Katie asked, pushing the stroller forward. "Go on little soldier." (Oh how ironic that nickname would be 12 years from now)

He looked hesitant but then let go of her dress and bolted after his sister and tackled her. "Just don't murder her!" Katie called to her son. She went over to the closest bench and watched her children play while rolling the stroller back and forth to keep the baby asleep.

It only felt like yesterday that that baby in the stroller was born. It felt like hundreds of monsters were attacking but it was worth it. They were given a beautiful baby girl who only had a slight defect. Color blind in one of her eyes. But otherwise, she was perfect.

But people have ideas of perfect but she was her idea of perfect as well as her other children. She hated it when other mothers would go up to her and say, "I feel sorry for you, having a mute son and a mental daughter. That must be hard on you not to have a perfect child like mine."

Gods, she hated the audacity of some of those women. She would have to bite her tongue so she wouldn't say something like, "At least my children don't have a bitch for a mother." Usually she would just calmly say, "My children are perfectly fine and living their life to the fullest thank you very much."

She looked over at her children to see if they were doing fine and not killing or maiming other children or their twin (well she didn't have to worry about Jacob but Hailey… Well that was another story). Jacob was just sitting with another child with a piece of chalk in his small hand while drawing something and Hailey was dangling from the monkey bars and swinging from bar to bar with ease. If only she could do that while climbing trees.

Katie remembered the countless times where Hailey would fall out of a tree in their backyard or front yard and crush her brother who was there as her spotter per say. Actually most of the time she would make him sit there and talk to her while she scaled the tree and then fell. She knew all the times she shouted from the house for her to not fall were in vain but they felt like they needed to be said. And all those times Hailey would yell back, "OKAY MOM!" and then 15 minutes later she would hear screaming from the backyard or front yard of both twins. Hailey screamed because she was falling and Jacob shrieked (he couldn't really scream, he just make dinosaur noises) because he was being crushed by his sister.

Oh the things her children did.

She looked around at the alarming amount of mothers who hovered over their children. It was a small park that was fenced in but yet they hovered over their kid like they were delicate little feathers. Sure, you had to watch your kids but you didn't need to hover over them with their every single move.

A woman dragged her child with her and sat next to Katie. "Stay here Cassidy!" she ordered.

"But Mommy I want to—"

"No, stay here."

The child sighed and plopped herself next to her mother.

"You know, you don't have to hover over your child 24/7." Katie said softly. The other woman snapped her head towards Katie.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I do not hover over my child!"

"Well if your kid want to play on the swings then let them play on the swings." Katie replied.

"Do you know how many dangers are out there? I am not going to let my daughter be in danger. Would you let your kid be in danger?" the other woman asked. Katie almost scooted away from her because the other woman looked kinda crazy.

"Well it's unhealthy to constantly try to solve all of your kid's problems and keep them under your wing 24/7." Katie answered, digging back into her memories of that course she had to take for extra credit about the phycology of children and parenting. "It could lead to social problems and—"

"And how do you know this?" she snapped back. Katie subconsciously rolled the stroller closer to her and further from the crazy mother.

"Because I took college courses on this subject," she said back, not backing down. She was biting herself in the butt for even starting up this conversation.

Then she dug herself out. "HAILEY, JACOB! COME BACK HERE!" she yelled getting up, waking up the baby that she tried hours to put to sleep.

The two children cocked their heads up in surprise and ran to their mother. "We're leaving." she stated, getting up and walking to the exit, ignoring the glare from the other mother.

"Buuuut whhhhy?" Hailey complained, dragging her feet. "We just got here! I didn't beat up anybody!"

_"Beating up people is bad,"_ Jacob intervened, hiding behind his mother's dress in fear that he was going to get his butt kicked.

"Not when you're the one beating the person up!" Hailey chirped. "Now why did we leave so early?"

"Kids, let me give you a life lesson," she started. "Never try to talk some sense into people who won't take it."

The two twins looked at each other confused.

"Okaay Mom, we will." Hailey lied, well she didn't lie since she had no idea what her mom was talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, I know, I half-assed it I'm sorry. But I felt bad for not posting so I threw this mess together. Anyway, thanks for reading and review please! <strong>


	15. Coming Back Home

**One-shot 15: Coming Back Home**

"When is Mommy coming home?!" Hailey asked out loud, screaming.

"Today," Travis answered. "Thank the gods." Hailey had been asking the whole four days (and yelling her head off and waking up sleeping babies that took an hour to put it to sleep) Katie had been gone for this convention thing that had to do with scientists who were trying to find the cure to STDs and Katie happened to be one of them so she and her lab partner Gretchen (the creepy one, he and the kids didn't like her) flew off to Florida to hang out with science type people or nerds that followed the field of curing STDs.

Needless to say when he told people he was married to a scientist they didn't believe it. And when Katie said that she was married to a non-nerd in her group of friends (mostly nerds) they thought she was telling a joke and said "Come on Katie, we know that you're married to a scientist!"

Even when they came over to talk to Katie about something they stared at Travis and the kids blankly and said to Katie, "This has to be their uncle or something."

"Yay! Jacob, did you hear that! Mommy is coming home!" Hailey cheered grabbing her brother and swinging him around.

Once they landed on their butts Jacob smiled and it looked hilarious because his two front teeth were missing due to the adult ones growing in. _"Really?! Mommy's coming home!"_

"Oh, so you don't like Daddy?" Travis asked teasingly, bouncing their other baby, Rosie on his knee.

"We do like you!" Hailey exclaimed.

_"It's just that Mommy knows how to cook and she smells good and that she's pretty."_ Jacob piped up. The two twins looked at each other and nodded in agreement on why their mother was better than their father: the cooking, the smelling like flowers and vanilla, and being pretty.

"But you're pretty too!" Hailey said, trying to make things better. "But not in a girl way, in a boy way."

Travis smiled and remembered to use that to embarrass the two when they were older. But knowing them, when they got older they wouldn't be embarrassed about anything (little did he know in the future they would go running through IKEAs with mops screaming, "FOR NARNIA!" when they were teenagers. Well, Hailey would scream it because Jacob was a mute when surrounded by mortals).

"When are we picking Mommy up from the airport?" Hailey says, bouncing up and down.

"After dinner." Travis told them. "Mommy's flight is coming to JFK at 7:30."

So then throughout the day Hailey kept asking when dinner was and if they could have it now so they could go see their mother.

Then once they had dinner Hailey ran to the car dragging her brother with her leaving Travis to get his keys and the baby.

Once they got into the car they drove through the bad New York City traffic to JFK airport. And once they got there Hailey tried to get out of the car but he pressed down on the lock so she wouldn't be able to.

"But I wanna go see Mommy!" she whined.

Out of all of their children she was the most difficult and it was all thanks to him and his nature. They parked and stood outside (the kids running around while the baby was sleeping in the car) and waited.

Then he saw her. And what was perfect was that she had a lab coat on. "MOMMY!" Hailey and Jacob yelled as they ran over to her.

Katie looked up from the ground and smiled and knelt down with arms outstretched and a smile on her face.

The two ran into her arms and started to bombard her cheeks and lips with kisses. _"Mommy, I missed you so much!"_ Jacob exclaimed burying his head in the crook of her shoulder to smell the smell that was the smell of motherhood according to the both of the twins.

"I missed her more you butt head! We had nothing to eat for four days! FOUR DAYS!" Hailey said, giving her mother another kiss on the cheek.

_"But what about all the pi—"_ but he was cut off by Hailey's hand slamming onto his mouth. You would think that wouldn't stop him but his mental talking worked the same way as regular talking.

"Well, I missed you both equally so much!" Katie told them returning the bombardment of kisses. They both giggled but once the greeting was done the kids dragged her to the car where Travis was waiting with that smile of his that she missed dearly.

The kids piled in the car and the two just stood there. "Hi." she said teasingly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him. They weren't ones for PDA but when you haven't seen your husband and or wife for a long time (four days was a long time if you had kids and they were wild things) PDA was allowed.

He kissed her on the forehead to tease her back on what she really wanted (well part of what she wanted). "I missed you. How can you do it?"

"Do what?" she asks.

"Take care of all three of them without going crazy."

She smiles and plays with the collar of his t-shirt. "What can I say, I'm pretty amazing."

He plays with a loose strand of hair coming from her messy bun as he snakes one hand off of her waist but still keeps her close to him. "And you say I'm the cocky one."

"Just kiss me you cocky prick."

"Okay." They both leaned in and from the car Jacob was smiling a little bit and Hailey was pretend barfing.

The two got into the car and they drove all the way home listening to the musings of the two awake children in the back of the car.

"I'm just glad to be home." Katie mutters under her breath so only Travis can hear.

He smiles as they pull into the drive way. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>I am a horrible person. Well the truth is that I couldn't think of anything else until I watched the ShayTards on YouTube of Katilette coming home from BlogHer and I got this idea. So thanks for reading!<strong>


	16. The Swing

**One-Shot 16: The Swing**

Jacob Stoll was sitting on the porch of his uncle's house with sketchbook in hand and a pencil. Uncle Connor and Aunt Naomi lived in Long Island with Jana and their house was big and more out in the open compared to theirs.

It was like the ultimate vacation house except people lived in it all year round. It made Jacob wonder how two photographers could gather that much money to buy such a big house like this.

Jacob's family was visiting for the weekend and after that he and his sisters would head off to camp and his mother and father would head home.

He was all alone because there was a problem when you were the only boy your age around this place (and he really didn't feel like trying to meet people, he was the most anti-social out of the two twins).

His mother and Aunt were softy whispering to each other in the living room about things, his father and Uncle were catching up and doing brotherly things and it would be awkward just sitting there listening to them reminisce about things he didn't know about, and his twin and cousin were gossiping in Jana's room about girly subjects that he would know none of.

And if he chose to hang out with them they would have done something to him that was horrible like force makeup on his face for try to force his feet (which were quite huge for any lady shoe) into high-heels or something. They were truly wicked girls when they got together and schemed.

He didn't know where his youngest sister was but she was probably off chasing butterflies or feeding that weird cat thing of hers.

"Jake." He looked up and saw his little sister standing there. She was the only one who called him 'Jake' instead of Jacob. And for some reason she was more vocal and outgoing if he was the only one around.

"_What?"_ he asked.

"I'm bored." she announced, setting her cat thing down.

"_Why?"_ Jacob asked.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Hailey and Jana kicked me out of the room because they said I was too little to be around them and lame." Rosie said. "I'm 11! I'm old enough!"

Jacob smiled. _"Yes, because 11 is the start of adulthood."_ Jacob said.

She narrowed her eyes and smacked his arm. "Shut your 17 year old mouth." She watched him draw and then her eyes met the swing at the front of the house and ran over to it and pulled herself up onto it and started to try to swing but her feet couldn't touch the ground.

"Jake!" she yelled over her shoulder. "Push me!"

He looked up from his sketchpad and saw her legs dangling above the ground. _"Can't you push yourself grownup Rosie?" _

"Well, do you have anything better to do?!" she called out.

He rolled his eyes at her but got up from the porch and went over to the tree swing. He grabbed onto the rope of the swing and started to walk backwards, bringing Rosie higher and higher.

She started to freak out. "Oh no, oh no, oh no!" she squealed. For a descendent of Hermes, she was afraid of heights. She got that from her mother.

"_You said you wanted to be pushed!"_ Jacob replied back laughing.

"Put me down!" Rosie squeaked.

"_Whatever you say."_ He let go of the rope and she screamed as she swung away from Jacob.

He kept on pushing her until she became silent and admired the view from the height she was getting. The sun was setting and the forest that lead to the beach had sunlight seeping through the spaces in between the other trees.

Her long blonde princess-like hair flowed behind her when she swung forward and past her pretty little face when she swung his way. A small smile was on her lips and wonder in her multicolored eyes as bliss started to drape over the both of them.

That would be their last moment of bliss before the war happened and tore their family apart.

**Seven years later…**

The truth was, Rosie knew when she was a little 11 year old that she wasn't grown up enough to hang out with Hailey anymore. But in those heavy days of war she had a lot of growing up to do in so little time.

She had killed people when she was 11 year old and girls that age were concerned about their growing bodies and boys and what normal 11 year old girls thought and worried about. All she was concerned about was staying alive and keeping the campers around her alive too.

And the only time she broke down during all of that was when the hail stopped pouring from the sky symbolizing that her older sister was dead. And somehow, she thought things weren't going to change.

But now she's living in the apartment of her older brother's because every single person in her family (excluding Jana because she now hated Jacob's and Rosie's guts for taking away her parents from her) was dead and it was all their fault.

It should have affected Rosie more. She held onto her mother's hand as she was bleeding out and dying. It should have torn her into pieces. But it didn't. She had grown a tougher skin, she got over things, and she survived. The war mentally had never left her after all this time and it affected the people and world around her.

But Jacob? He was the co-general for the war and fought alongside somebody he hated. He realized all the wrong that happened around his world. He was the one who held his twin—his other half as she died. She was jealous of him because he was more human than her. The only bright side of the war was that he got his voice back.

But he had let himself go. After Dad and Hailey died he took up smoking and drank more. He told nobody but you could tell because his clothes would reek of cigarette smoke and he would smell of vodka.

He got in trouble a lot in the last year of high school of being drunk on campus (his friends had to haul him back to his dorm 'cause he would go out in the middle of the night piss drunk and scream profanities in Ancient Greek with a mix of English and French in them), smoking in the dorms and bathrooms, grafting all over the campus, and pushing people into lockers if they even gave him a dirty look (or what he thought was a dirty look).

The school never reported this activity to the police nor put it on Jacob's record because he was 'gifted' and he clearly had mental problems.

They told their mom to take him to counseling or psychiatrist but the family couldn't because they weren't allowed to tell mortals about the war and couldn't risk it. So then Jacob pulled himself together but after his mother, aunt, uncle, and grandmother died because of him, things spiraled down.

People thought he had quit smoking but on some nights when he wasn't around his friends and the two were alone at home she would smell the smell of cigarette smoke and she would sneak out of her room to see Jacob at the balcony of their apartment smoking and a bottle of vodka would be at his feet.

He always covered it up later but she was scared that he would become aggressive Jacob again.

He had just gotten out of art school but five months after the death of their family he could and would not draw a thing. Many sketchbooks were just blank pages and sometimes when she was watching TV with him (well, he was spaced out and she was watching) he would be sitting there with a sketchbook and pencil but all the pages would be blank.

He would just be sitting there with a pencil in hand but nothing would come to mind.

Then one day she got sick of it and got out of her room and started screaming at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed, taking him by surprise. She went over to him and gripped him by the shoulders. "DRAW DAMN YOU! I'm fucking sick of you drawing nothing! Draw something! I need you to be 'you' again!"

She grabbed his hand and started to violently scribble onto the sketchpad. And for some reason she was crying. Her heart hurt and she just wanted everything back.

She wanted Hailey to ignore her again and keep her out of girl things, Jacob to be the one she had to resort to, Mom and Dad fighting and then later making out like hormonal teenagers, she just wanted it all back.

"Rosie!" she heard him scream as he grabbed hold of her hands. "Rosie, listen to me."

She squeaked out something that didn't make any sense. He held her there but she fought back with jerking her hands away. She pushed his hands away from her and ran to her room.

Normally she wouldn't do the whole melodramatic teenage girl thing but she was tired to being an adult. She was tired of having nightmares and having the effects of war happen to her.

After a few hours her door swung open. Before she could snap at him to get out Jacob said, "In the car, five minutes, that's an order."

She grumbled but put on a thin jacket (she didn't bother to put on real clothes and just wore her pajama t-shirt and gym shorts) and slipped on sandals. She went out of her room and saw Jacob waiting for her. They walked out of the apartment and headed down to the parking lot.

"Where are we even going?" Rosie asked. "It's like the middle of the night!"

"Just shut it." Jacob said.

They were quiet the entire ride but once they made familiar turns she looked at him with shock.

Then they pulled up to a beautiful house near the beach that was for rent. It was their Uncle and Aunt's old house. "Jacob, why are we here?" she asked, turning to him.

"Well, I thought we would just go and visit one last time." Jacob said. "Come on; let's get out of the car."

The two Stoll's got out and leaned against the car. "So, we're not buying it?" Rosie asked.

She heard Jacob softly chuckle. "No, we're not. Even though we have the money for it, Jana and I made an agreement that none of us would buy this house." He started to walk up the pathway to the house and she stood there hesitantly.

"Are we like trespassing?" Rosie asked.

"No, we aren't since I technically own the property since Jana and I are splitting the rent from the house because she knows nothing of rent and I do." Jacob replied, turning back, waiting for her to follow.

The two headed up the path and then stopped at the tree. She looked at the sad tree swing. It probably hasn't been used in such a long time but it could still hold the weight of a grown man.

Suddenly Rosie got an idea and sat down on the swing. She giggled at how her feet could now touch the ground than to when she was a little girl.

"Jake." she said. He raised an eyebrow in surprise. She hasn't called him Jake for seven years. "Push me."

He smirked and it felt so good to see him smirk again. "Oh, but Rosie, aren't you an adult now?" he said coyly. "Adult's don't need to be pushed on swings."

She made a face at him. "Well, don't you have anything better to do?" she asked him. He looked around and shrugged and went behind her. He pulled back on the ropes and he heard the same freaked out squeal she made when she was younger.

"You're still afraid of heights Rosie?" Jacob asked. "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

Before she could come back with a retort he let go of the ropes and pushed on her back and she went flying towards the woods. He laughed at her screams and pushed her again as she came back swinging towards him.

Her screams became muted and he saw the same smile that was on her face from seven years ago. Her long hair flowed in the wind and they both couldn't help but forget about the horribleness that happened in the past.

Moonlight seeped through the woods and their night was lit up by the embrace of the moon. All was forgotten about the horrors in their life, just for moment in time that lasted forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I was inspired to write this when I was on vacation and we took a stop at Connecticut to visit a family friend and they had a beautiful house on a hill with a forest across it and a swing that was attached to a tree there and I kept thinking about Rosie and Jacob and thus, this one-shot was born.<strong>

**So, I am writing an original story on Wattpad and if you want to go check it out then it's on my profile and you can click the link there.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	17. Baby

**One Shot 17: Baby**

It was a bit of a shock to him when he first saw it. Well, it wasn't actually a sight, it was a touch. His hand was snaked around her waist and when he woke up, he felt it; one small bump.

He was tempted to rub her abdomen, but he knew that would earn a dirty look from her. Their first pregnancy, he did that a lot when they were in bed together and it annoyed her to the point where she would bite his hand.

"Baby." he murmured against her ear.

"Baby." She muttered back as she turned over so they'd be facing each other. She nestled her cheek against the front of his neck and traced eights into his skin. "Are the kids up yet?"

"Dunno." He yawned, burying his face into her honey blonde hair. He pulled her closer so he could feel the bump against his flat stomach. "But we'll know once they run in here screaming for us to feed them."

He felt vibrations against his throat and he couldn't help but smile as his thumbs smoothed over the shaking shoulders. They did particularly nothing for the rest of the early morning, waiting for the ambush of small hands and jumping children. Travis kept looking down at her to see if she was asleep. She was always on the verge of rest but once she realized his eyes were on her she would wake up again.

"You should sleep." He says, kissing her forehead. "I know you're tired."

"Just shhh." she mutters, her left index finger smooshes against his lip. He nips after her finger as she gets impatient and covers his entire mouth. "It's a nice Sunday morning. Don't ruin this. It's a miracle that the kids aren't up."

"Speaking of children," he says, removing her small hand from his face. "Let's talk about this one." He places the palm of his hand on her softly swollen abdomen and she places her hand on top of his.

"Not now…" she murmurs against his skin. "It's too soon."

"We'll have to start planning out the room soon." Travis insists. For the first time, Travis is not being the incisive one. "It's a girl, right?"

"Yes but…"

"Names?"

"Travis…"

"Katie."

"Can we not?"

"You know we'll have to face this eventually." Travis replies, trying to soothe the fears from her.

"I'm just scared," Katie says, adverting her eyes from him. He frowns and traces little hearts on her belly. "What if this one is the host?"

"Maybe the prophecy was wrong." Travis lies.

"Prophecies are never wrong." Katie replies, gripping his arm a little harder. "You know that."

"Our girls—" but he cuts himself off once the sound of scuffling feet echo through the house. The door bursts open and two children pounce onto the huge bed screaming in delight.

"Mommy!" Hailey squeals, jumping between them. Jacob follows in suit and the husband and wife are parted. "Daddy! I had a dream that I ate all the ice cream in the world! It was like the bestest dream ever in the entire world!"

_"'Bestest' isn't a word! _Jacob proclaims.

"Who says it isn't?" Hailey growls, glaring over at her twin.

_"Me!" _

"You're not funny!" the young girl barks, smooshing her brother's cheeks together.

"Calm down you two." Katie says, scooping the girl up into her arms. Travis follows her move and scoops up his son to keep the two siblings from fighting.

"When is breakfast happening?" Hailey asks, sitting up from the bed and beginning to run out of the bedroom. "Come on! I wanna eat!"

Jacob follows her and they both run downstairs. Travis and Katie look at each other and smirk. "It's our calling." Travis says, getting out of bed.

"I'll give you ten bucks if you take care of the breakfast situation." Katie calls from the bed as she curls up in the sheets.

"You know you don't trust me with cooking." Travis laughed. "You're always saying that I'm going to burn the house down."

She bolts up and stares at him. "You wouldn't dare burn the house down." She hisses.

"I'll try not to."

Katie got out of bed and ran ahead of him and he laughed at her irrational fear of him burning down the house.

* * *

><p>When he comes home from work one day, he's greeted by his family sitting on the couch. They don't notice him at first so he quietly watches from the doorway. Katie's seven months along and it's strange. The last time it was seven months, the twins were already born since of something about twins being born early since there's no space in the womb for more months.<p>

The swell of her abdomen is much smaller than what it was for their first pregnancy and it fascinates him.

The two children are nestled by her side and her arms are wrapped around them in a loving embrace. Both of their hands are pressed against the swell and the little girl's ear is pressed against it.

"Can you feel it?" Katie asks, running her fingers through their girl's pretty hair.

"I think I can." Hailey says in hushed wonder. "It kicks too hard for a girl."

_"I still wish it was a boy."_ Jacob says, rubbing his tiny little hands on her tummy. _"I don't want another girl like Hailey."_

Katie smiles and you can see her laugh lines and Travis smiles to himself because he's reminded how beautiful she is. Katie's eyes meet his but she doesn't say anything. They smile at each other and Katie continues. Both of her hands are running through the hair of their children and it reminds him of when those two were babies and how his wife would always run her finger through their little baby hairs. The thought suddenly makes him feel old.

"Well, how do you know she'll be like Hailey?" Katie asks. "I bet each and every one of you will be different."

_"She's a fighter." _Jacob says, his eyes narrowing as if he's staring into the soul of the baby. _"Why are you naming her Rosalie?"_

"Rosalie is a tough name!" Hailey chirps. "Roses are sharp! She'll bite everybody!"

_"You're weird."_ Jacob replies, wolfishly grinning at his sister.

"Whatever weirdo."

"Go off to bed you two," Katie laughs, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Tuck me in!" Hailey exclaims.

_"Tuck yourself in!"_ Jacob says, giving her a push off the couch and dragging her upstairs.

"You tuck me in!" she told him.

_"No!"_ Jacob yelled. _"You smell bad!"_

"I'll be up in a minute!" Katie calls to them. "Don't claw each other's face!" She turned to her husband and smiled at him. "Hello Mr. Creeper McCreeperson. How long are you going to stand there?"

"Since you're married to me, wouldn't you be Mrs. McCreeperson?" Travis asks, toeing off his shoes.

"I could have kept my maiden name," Katie says, sticking her nose in the air. "Also, Mr. McCreeperson, your mother called; said something about sending an interior designer for the baby's room."

He groaned. He hated when his mother did all these unnecessary things for him and his brother such as send in a whole wardrobe of the 'in fashion' clothing for that fall or spring season. Words could not express how many trips they took to the Goodwill just to drop off last season's clothing that they decided they could live without. They couldn't just reject her clothing because she would rage if she didn't see her sons, daughter-in-laws, and grandchildren wearing the clothing from her and her famous fashion designer friends.

"Do you know what brand that was?!" she would yell, learning that he and Connor gave it away. "Charisa Brannon! Do you know how people would kill to have those clothes! I had them hand made for you and what do you do?! YOU GIVE THEM AWAY! Oh god, Charisa is going to be absolutely wrecked if she found out you gave away an exclusive blazer!"

And ever since Katie and he announced that they were having another, she was all over it. And since Katie was on a maternity leave from the lab once she learnt of her pregnancy, Katie was the only one underwhelmed by his mother.

"Does she really have to do this?" Travis asked, plopping down next to his wife. "What she's been doing is already too much!"

Katie rests her hand on his shoulder and gives him a small smile. "Relax Trav," she says. "She's just trying to help."

"It's not _her_ baby!"

"She just wants to give them what she couldn't give you and Connor when you were babies." Katie reasons, getting up to tuck in their children. "I mean, that's what I would do if I had her life story."

"You are too reasonable, Love." he says, gesturing out.

"Well, one of us has to be in order for this relationship to work."

They both laugh.

* * *

><p>He never really liked baby showers. For one, he tries to avoid the festivities that are occurring in the living room and dining room. He and the kids are hiding in his office.<p>

He curses his brother having the excuse of attending a meeting with the NYCPD on a murder case. Hailey and Jacob poke their head out of the doorway to stare at the party and they whisper to each other. But like the usual small child, they aren't very good at whispering.

"Ew, Gretchen is here." Hailey whispers, her face twisting. "I don't like her. She's weird."

_"She tried to take my blood!" _Jacob exclaims, baring his skinny little arm to his sister to where she struck him with a needle.

Gretchen Lark is Katie's lab partner. He doesn't get how Katie gets along with her, but Katie has no idea what he and the kids mean when they say how freaky she is. Gretchen Lark was something different. You couldn't describe how different she was. Gretchen Lark didn't like Travis. Gretchen Lark had a thing for Jacob and Hailey but Jacob and Hailey didn't have a thing for her.

Gretchen didn't know how to act around children, but she liked them alright. She didn't think that Travis deserved Katie and thought that he was a fool. She had thickly framed green glasses and wore these granny dresses that made her look old. She glared at everyone and she was often rude to anybody who dared to talk to her. And when she talked it made it seem like you were fading in the background and she was ranting to the world.

But Katie liked her, so he would stand her.

The twittering of the ladies outside filled the house and they talked about girl things. Miranda planned this whole thing out and invited all their friends from camp as well as Katie's other friends. He wasn't used to all the women in his house. They usually weren't the company type of people so it was odd seeing all these people in his house. The doorbell rung and he peered out the doorway with his children to see who it was.

Annabeth entered the house and her child, Alex ran ahead and Jacob and Hailey ran towards him and pulled him to the backyard so they could play. He wanted to groan out in agony and call out for his children to return to him but he knew that would be cruel.

"Hi Travis." Annabeth called, waving at him. "Tried bringing Percy to keep you company but I couldn't convince him. Sorry."

He cursed Percy in his head but smiled at the curly haired woman. "S'right." Travis said, beginning to hide in his office yet again. "I'll just leave you ladies alone."

He lost himself in Reddit before he heard the soft knocking on the door. "Hm?" he asked, not looking away from his computer screen.

"It's over," she said, her voice soft. "Help me clean up, the kids are tuckered out."

He swiveled around and got up. "What loot did you get today?" he asked, picking up bowls and ushering them to the kitchen sink.

"You know, the usual baby things." Katie replied, stacking the boxes of baby toys and other things. "Toys, clothes, books; you know, the usual."

"Was it a good day?" Travis yells from the kitchen as the soap suds up and washes away all the food and grime from the bowls, plates, and cups.

"I suppose." Katie replies. The house is silent with the only noise of plates and clinking together and the sound of running water. Once everything is done, he turns off the sink and walks to the living room.

There he finds Katie asleep on the couch asleep, clutching a teddy bear to her chest.

He smiles to himself and thinks about how lucky he is.

* * *

><p>Nine months come around the corner and he's freaking out. The baby is two weeks late. It's night and Katie is sitting in bed reading and he's right next to her staring at the two week late baby.<p>

"Traaavis." She says, dragging out his name. "I know what you're thinking. Don't worry."

"It's two weeks late!" he exclaimed, glaring at it. He should stop calling it 'it'. It's a girl. He knows that. Rosalie Carolina Stoll, the baby that is two weeks late. "What if something is wrong?!"

"Nothing is wrong Travis." Katie assures. "The doctor just estimated the day; it wasn't going to be exactly on the dot."

"But still—"

"Don't worry," she replies, looking at him. "We're prepared. If I got into labor anytime soon then we can just get out of here and call your mom to watch the kids."

"Didn't _your_ mom say she was going to watch them?" Travis said. When Demeter came to their door asking if she could watch the kids while Katie was giving birth they both didn't really believe her. But they were scared of dying so they agreed.

"I really don't believe she will, so call your mom just in case." Katie replies, returning to her book.

They settle back into the silence and he stares at his laptop screen. His eyes can't help but settle on her and she notices.

"Travis, I'll be fi—"

"I love you Katie."

They look at each other for a long time with wide eyes. She slowly smiles and he follows her in suit.

She steals a kiss from his lips and pulls away saying, "I love you too, you dork."

In the night she goes into labor and three days later they come home with a rosy looking baby girl with one green eye and one blue eye.

She grows up to be a rose garden; beautiful and strong.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I wrote this in two days because I haven't written in months! Months I tell you! The only writing I did was for school! Horrendous! I know! My creative juices have been flowing and I don't know when I'll be updating anything because I'm just everywhere in my mind that I can't think straight! So expect scattered stories everywhere! I have a story about Jacob and Rosie and it's just soooo angsty. Also it's 1 A.M. in the morning and I've been writing ever since I came home from singing for this choir thing. I've been busy with real life so I'm sorry I haven't been updating anything! I'm sorry if this is horribly written but I needed to let loose.<strong>

**Love you all!**

**-Marykate3000**


	18. Chapter 18: Alcoholic's Anonymous

**Chapter 18: Alcoholic's Anonymous**

He doesn't want to be here.

Which is ridiculous because he knows he needs to be here. He holds up the card and shifts around in his place, sweating and swallowing fear. He knows that it's for the best, he knows that she wants him to be here. "Jacob, you need help, please." she begged as he looked up blurrily from the bathtub surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol.

He remembers her dragging him out and into his bed, tucking him in and kissing his forehead. She stayed with him until he fell asleep, stroking her fingers through his messy hair and sprinkling his face with kisses. He remembered he fell asleep crying because she was so beautiful and looked so much like a ghost from his past.

When he woke up the next morning, there was a glass of water and aspirin on his bedside table. He took his time to let it fizz in the water and notices that there's a business card for Alcoholics Anonymous. A sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and laid back in bed pretending that he was never awake.

Yet, here he is, standing in front of that damn door of a shitty community center in Manhattan sweating through his clothes. It's the middle of January, goddamn it, he shouldn't be sweating. It's not even heated in this goddamn building, and he finds it stupid how it's not. They're in fucking Manhattan, the richest part of the entire city and this goddamn community center cannot provide heat.

He can't go home now, Rosie's waiting for him. She'd welcome him with open arms and ask him how the meeting was and be very disappointed that he didn't go and he can't live with that. He can't live with her being fucking disappointed. At least not sober.

So here is is, standing stiffly at the front doors, running late. Nobody will miss him going there anyway, it's not like he's been there before. He can pull himself together just fine. I mean, it's not like he does half of his commissions roaring drunk or goes throughout his day just a little tipsy, oh no, it's not like that.

He curses his sister under his breath. She made a big production of dumping his entire stash down the drain and smashing the bottles. That entire night was spent screaming at each other. When they were too tired out from fighting they collapsed on his bed and curled up together, apologizing as they drifted off to sleep.

He can just hear her in the back of his head urging him to go in. "Come on Jake," she gently offers. "It's just one meeting, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

But he can't do it. He can't do it because he is a fucking coward. He's already established that he's a coward, but his cowardice shines obnoxiously in his eyes in this moment.

He leans against the wall and buries his face in his hands. His parents would be so disappointed right now. He can just picture his mother's face just broken over the fact that her little boy has become this; something so worthless. And his father would look at him and claim that he didn't know him anymore. Thank god they weren't alive to see him like this.

And then there was her. Oh god, he would die if she saw him like this. Hailey would be heartbroken. She'd ask him why and beg and plead with him.

He's already proven that he's a disgrace to the Gods, he doesn't need to prove it to his family. It makes him sick that he can't even look at Rosie anymore without feeling this deep seated guilt that was planted the day Hailey died.

"I knew you would be here." a voice says. He looks up and it's his little sister. Her hands buried in her coat pockets.

"Why did you follow me here?" he questions, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Because I knew you would need a little help." she gently interjects. "I'm actually surprised you've made it this far."

"Are you insulting me?"

"No, I'm praising you." she insists. She looks past him and at the doors. "Come on, Jake. Nobody's gonna shame you for going in there. Everybody in that room is struggling just like you. They're not going to laugh at you."

"Yeah but-"

She grabs his hand with hers and clasps both of them around it. "We can go in there together. I'll be with you the entire time." she says. "You won't be alone. You'll never be alone, Jacob."

He feels tears brimming and he fights a smile. "Are you sure you're still 19?" he laughs softly.

"Oh shut up," she grins, pushing open the doors and pulling him in.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... It's been a long time... And the reason it's been a long time is because honestly I've lost my interest in these characters or even updating. I just so happened to be checking my emails and seeing messages from a year or two ago so I came here to check up on all my stories. So I thought, why not just submit these last few pieces I've written about these kooky Stolls. As you will notice, most of them are about Jacob and Rosalie. That's because they were the most fleshed out characters to me. After their stories ended I fleshed them out even more. I made them less of these romanticized characters. I wrote these stories in the beginning to romanticize mental illness and pain. But now I realize pain is not this beautiful thing. So I wrote this as a way to deal with the alcoholism I forced upon Jacob. I don't know how many people will read this but I hope you few enjoy.<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: Rosalie, Rosie, Rose

**Chapter 19: Rosalie, Rosie, and Rose.**

"_**A rose by any other name would smell as sweet." **__Romeo and Juliet, Act II. Scene. II by William Shakespeare. _

The first time you're given a name is the day you are born. You are swaddled in blankets and given to your mother. She's crying and she can hardly get your name out. So your father tells the nurse instead.

"Rosalie Carolina Stoll," he says, rubbing your mother's shoulder. "That's her name." When you ask your parents why you were named Rosalie, they say, "Because you're like a rose. Strong and beautiful."

You smile and leave them alone.

* * *

><p>The second time you're given a name is when you're a little girl. Rosie is what they call you. Everybody calls you that and you're fine with it. Rosie is much gentler than Rosalie. It describes what you are, a rose that has yet to grow.<p>

You remember how your siblings mouths curl into a smile every time they say your name.

Rosie is a name for happiness.

You are happy.

* * *

><p>The only person who matters in your world doesn't talk much anymore, much less use your name. In the heat of war, you find that he doesn't talk at all. You try to talk but he just looks at your warily and tells you to be careful.<p>

You don't know where your parents are anymore. You don't even know if they're safe. You have accepted that they might be dead. But you don't think too hard. You've seen how filling yourself with thought has done to other campers. You cannot afford to do that.

But you believe in your brother more than anything in the world. He'll get us out of this. He'll bring your sister back and you can go back home and be happy again. Your brother always made miracles happen. He's your big brother, he can't fail.

But when you wake up from your sleep delusioned fit, you see the hail fall outside the hotel room. Your brother's girlfriend looks at you with pity and you feel your world falling down around you.

You fall into her arms and sob. You know that pleading for your mommy and daddy won't do anything, but it tumbles out of your mouth.

As you get older you rename yourself. "Rose." you say, stretching out your hand. "Nice to meet you." Rose is harsher. A rose has thorns that make people bleed. You feel like you're more of a thorn than a flower.

Your mouth feels sour whenever your mother and brother call you by that old name. But you don't correct them. You see how damaged they are. They need you to still be the same old Rosie you were years ago before all that shit happened.

You flush with embarrassment whenever you have friends over at your house. "Rosie, are these your friends?" your mother asks.

When she leaves your friends snicker at the name. You laugh along because that name is a joke to you.

* * *

><p>When your mother dies, he begins to call you Rose. And after years of wanting them to realize that you've grown up, the name sounds wrong coming from his mouth. Whenever he says your name, his mouth no longer curls into a smile like before. It makes his mouth round and falls right back into a frown once he's finished.<p>

He helps you out with going away to college. It feels weird, not being the broke college kid you expected to be. You live comfortably with the money made from death. It makes you feel dirty, but you know that your mother and father would want you to use that money to make your life easier.

Everyday you watch your brother get worse and worse. He tries hiding it from you as much as he can, but it's become obvious, the way he drinks his soul away. He tries to forget, but as much as he tries, there is no forgetting.

You can tell that he hasn't slept in several days.

You worry even more.

* * *

><p>He calls you Rosie when you pull him out of the tub. He chokes and sputters and tries to force himself away from you. "STOP!" he screams. "LET ME GO!"<p>

You struggle and you fight but eventually he gives up and buries his head in your chest. His fingers dig into your arms and they hurt. You know that in the morning there will be bruises there. His entire body shakes and heaving sobs fill the tiny apartment bathroom.

"I don't want to live anymore, Rosie." he sobs. "Please, Rosie. Just make the pain stop."

You start to cry as well. You don't know what to do. He's always been the strong one. You feel so lost. Seeing him like this makes your heart break.

You guide him to his bedroom and dry him off.

"Rosie. I'm sorry." he says.

You feel yourself frown deeply. You kiss his forehead and tell him to sleep. "It'll all be okay." You assure him. "I promise."

You don't know if you can keep that.

* * *

><p>The love of your life calls you by a different name. She murmurs it against your bare skin and you feel your heart grow warmer. You think you heard wrong so you just go to sleep.<p>

But when you wake up she kisses you and says, "Good morning, Love."

You look at her like she is the sun. You still can't believe that she's not Aphrodite in disguise. You don't know how you got so lucky.

You know in an instant, that you will marry this girl. She is the only good in the chaos that surrounds your life.

But in the back of your head you worry about your brother.

Even when you're unbelievably happy, you think about your brother and how miserable he is. Sometimes it feels like you don't deserve any bit of it.

* * *

><p>When you are given this name, you are elated. Rosalie Carolina Stoll-Cortez. You take your wife's hand as you recite your vows. You try not to cry but you shed a few tears. She laughs as a couple of fat ones roll down her perfect cheeks.<p>

You both laugh at each other for being such saps. You say, "I do." and smile with elation as she replies back with the same two words. You never thought you could be happy again. But now, you know that happiness is in the future. This woman will forever be by your side. You couldn't be happier.

At the reception, your brother hugs you real close and tells you how proud he is of you. You cry in each others arms. For once, they could go back into the old days when he would lead the way and be proud of you. And you could bask in the praise.

You think that things can only go uphill from there.

* * *

><p>When your brother and his wife bring a child into the world, you are now called an auntie. You marvel at the tiny thing. If it wasn't for the curly hair, she'd look exactly like your mother. Your brother knows this too, even though he doesn't say it. You get this sense of sadness everytime he looks at her.<p>

But you worry. You don't know if your brother is prepared to have children of his own when he is so enveloped in his own sadness. His own wife is in denial over his mental health and you can't help but worry.

By the time he has his second child and you have your first and only, your worries vanish. Maybe he's got everything under control, you think to yourself.

You're just like your father. You're good at lying, even to yourself.

* * *

><p>This time, you don't earn a name, you lose one. The word <em>sister<em> vanishes and you feel empty. You never thought that you would be the last one in this world. But he always loved to prove people wrong, didn't he?

You ask his wife if you could have a portion of his ashes. She reluctantly agrees and you take home a urn. It sits in your office and you stare at it most nights, angry at what he's done.

"You promised me," you growl. "You promised me that it wouldn't resort to this."

The urn doesn't answer back. You almost break the thing, but without the urn, he wouldn't be there anymore.

You miss him with every fiber of your being. You don't know how you could go on without him. But then you remember. You have a family. You can't give up on them.

You laugh at yourself. Perhaps you have finally grown into a Rose, thorns and all. A bit battered, yes. But still standing.

Yet you know that you are still Rosalie, Rosie, and Rose. You will always be those three people.

You make a promise to yourself that you will beat the odds. You will thrive. And, if all the of the forces in the world want to kill you, then they better expect that you aren't going down without a fight.

After all, a rose has it's thorns.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, that was kind of a cheesy ending. I still quite like this one. Like I said about Jacob's piece, it fleshes Rosie out even more. Thanks for reading my shitty fanfics.<strong>


End file.
